journeys
by hellohaleb
Summary: Follows Hanna and caleb through the journeys they face together in their twenties starting with a move back to rosewood and a proposal. Haleb. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

Caleb sat in the taxi, hands sweating and heart thumping thinking of the impending question he was hours away from asking the 22 year old girl curled up next to him as he stroked her hair. It was 9pm and they had left Spencer's appartment early as she's was aware of what caleb was preparing for the love his life.

"Caleb"

"Hanna" he replied still half daydreaming

"I love you"

He was brought out of his nervous daydream from hannas sudden outburst of vocal affection and he just kissed her lips as he lent down.

Hanna had realised how quiet and withdrawn caleb was being during the taxi ride, and while he has starring into the air, she has realised that they weren't heading toward their washington hotel they had booked to stay in while visiting spencer before she went back home.

"Caleb, where are we going"

"It's a surprise Han I'll tell you when we're there"

Her and caleb had shared a New York apartment, maybe they were headed back their early, to the place they lived for her collage years, which they had finished a few months ago. Caleb did not go to school, he was now an assistant manager for a tech thingy she didn't understand at all. Sure Hanna wanted to work within fashion in big industries in the big cities but she did miss her rosewood life despite the torture she was put through 5 years ago, she missed seeing her friends and mum everyday.

Her friend spencer who had just celebrated her leaving party was heading back to rosewood, with Toby, a part of Hanna wanted that too, back in a quiet town where she could start her own business surrounding by people she loved not busy businessmen and women. She and caleb had spoken about it but he explained that he was mid-way through a big project and they could talk about it more seriously when he was less busy at work, and she understood.

He didn't like the idea of staying in New York for much longer anyway, they moved their dominantly for her but Caleb didn't mind. However, once high end businessmen like a certain Jordan whom Hanna had befriended before he attempted to force himself upon her, started to flirt with Hanna to get her to work with them, he wasn't too keen on staying in the area longer than need be, and now Hanna had finished collage, he agreed with her idea of moving back to rosewood, but she didn't know that yet.

"Well could you at least tell me how close we are"

"Han, look at signposts for a clue" she could see airport symbols, yep they were heading back to New York, she just didn't know why.

The pair were now gliding through the airport dodging crying babies and arguing parents, as they tried to find the correct gate for them "Caleb look there's a sign for Philly, there's never many planes going there" she stated matter a factly looking up to him, with hope in her eyes. Caleb leant down a placed a quick kiss on her lips "be patient Han, there's more to come" hannas eyes lit up in excitement as she wondered what caleb could be planning. "You're such a child you know" caleb said looking down at Hanna's puppy dog eyes "I could be taking you there to go to lucky Leon's" he said smirking at her "well you know how much I miss that red velvet cupcake, almost as much as I'll miss you if you're taking me on a 2 hour plane ride for a freaking cupcake" she said unamused "well we better head back then" he replied jokingly.

Hanna found herself in a taxi in the middle of rosewood. not knowing where they were heading for the second time that night, due to the fact they were travelling in the opposite direction of her childhood home. Now 11pm, Hanna was begging to grow impatient with the suspense, and if he was daydreaming before he was dead to world right now, but caleb was deep in thought about the first time he knew he loved Hanna, and the moment he realised he would do what he was planning to do in now only 30 minutes.

 _He was staying in her basement and he still didn't understand why Hanna wanted to be accompanied by him - sketchy. That was until he walked into her bedroom one evening while ashley was away, to find her sitting on her bad facing away from him and he could hear her whimpers, while starring into space. He cautiously walked up to her trying his best not to frighten her or push her away, despite them being good friends for the past month she had never opened up to him, he just accepted the fact she had a lot going on, but this was the fifth time he had seen her like this in two weeks, and he was worried, to say the least._

 _"Han, what's up" he asked as he placed a comforting hand upon her wobbling shoulder. She just looked at him for a few seconds before flopping into his arms, more tears pouring out of her eye sockets._

 _"I did it again caleb, I-I had stopped but then-n m-my dad didn't come-e, he was w-with k-k-kate instead" caleb was aware of the fact hannas dad left her for a new family, Isobel and the bitch Kate who her dad adored, but he didn't know what she did again, so he just stroked and placed light kisses on her hair as she continued to cry._

 _"Did what Han" he eventually asked as her whimpers slowed slightly._

 _"I made myself sick caleb, you were out and I-I'm not stron-ng enough wi-without y-you" she explained as she slowly tilted her head up to look into his deep brown eyes._

 _"Listen to me Han, you're the strongest girl I've ever laid my eyes on, you're beautiful and smart and perfect even with those one liners that come out of your mouth and you're not even aware of how funny you are, and I know and you should know how much better you are than this and...you're ten times hotter than Kate" by now Hanna was inches away from calebs face and her tears had slowed as for the first time she realised that she had someone special in caleb who supported her through anything and would never judge her - she would never let him out of her life._

 _Caleb brought his left hand from around her back to stroke her tears off her cheek and he slowly and meaningfully kissed her plump lips for the first time. As he pulled away her saw her eyes still closed, he took that as his signal to kiss her again, this time with more passion as he felt her kiss him back. He was never going to let her go_.

As the taxi stopped outside a beautiful large house which Hanna thought must have cost a steep price for whoever owned it. "Caleb where are you going" she asked as he headed out of the taxi after paying the driver. "Into our home" he said as he opened her taxi door and she looked at him like a lost puppy "Han don't look at me like that, I thought this is what you wanted" hannas was shell-shocked and her eyes become glassy and she knew it would only be a matter of time until she was crying as she tried to process what was happening. "Ca-caleb this isn't our house". He looked at her trying to bite back a laugh "Han just get out the taxi" he suggested as he held out a hand for her which she willingly took, caleb lead her up the walkway, as Hanna was memorised by the beauty of the front garden. "Caleb you have a key" she questioned him. "Hanna like I said this is our home, I do listen to you and when you say you want to move back to rosewood, I hope you weren't expecting for me to hide in your moms basement again".

"What about your big project" she asked ignoring his joke as they walked into the large open space that had a set of stairs to the right and what she assumed to be a garage door to the right and then the corridor narrowed as they moved further through the house. "Assistant manager has perks Han, the boss likes me and when I told him I was leaning toward the idea of moving back here, he offered me the position of being the boss of the office in Philly, I either work from home or have half days Wednesday through Saturday, full days Monday and Tuesday and no work Sunday" he explained.

"Caleb this is real" Hanna finally smiled as the corridor opened up into a large family area with the kitchen and living room on the right which lead round in a backwards 'L' to another room, and large patio doors along the back of the house, leading to the large garden, with a pool, perfect for their future children, there were a few doors along the 30ft corridor but Hanna which Hanna assumed to lead to rooms or bathrooms, but didn't check what they were, as she was in shock still.

Caleb took Hanna on a tour of the 5 bedroom house with 2 bathrooms, a joint ensuite for two of the rooms and the master with a walk in wardrobe and a giant ensuite. The master was fully furnished with their belongings from New York and Hanna was amazed by how caleb had managed it without her realising, she was ecstatic.

Hanna was taking a look around the walk in wardrobe that she had fell in love with the moment she saw it, when she heard caleb shout out for her from their bedroom. Sen walked out to find him looking quite pale "caleb are you ok" he didn't say anything just brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Han, I know you must still be processing all of this but there is one more thing" he paused for a moment "you know how much of an impact you made on my life and I certainly know that a day with you next to me can never be a dull one. Literally Hanna, 10 years ago I never believed in love, and I thought families were fake, people forcing a smile in public to look good. But then all I want with you is to be a family and share our love forever and I know I'm meant to be with you because I felt it the moment I met you, I felt a tiny bit of warmth in the cold when I met you, and now8 years later it's all warm when I'm with you, because you are my home" Hanna stayed silent tears running down her cheeks as caleb reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box and got onto one knee, Hanna then gasped at the sight of the huge diamond ring revealed when the box opened "Hanna Marin will you please be my wife"

Hanna then looked around, she was in her new amazing home in her massive bedroom with the man she had dreamt of as a child "yes yes yes a hundred times yes" she squealed as he slipped the ring onto her finger "perfect fit" he whispered her ear as he got up and wrapped her around in his arms. He pulled away slightly and kissed her hard and passionately "I love you" she whispered before sucking on her bottom lip as she granted his tongue enterence, eventually taking a breathe to pull her top over her head and he laid her on the bed.

 **This is my first so sorry if it's bad. I'll try to update as soon as possible x**


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna woke up in her new king sized bed with a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, she did her best not to wake up a sleeping caleb as she stretched out her arms and turned around to see his face, she smiled and he began to stir in his sleep and she knew it wouldn't be long until he woke up, so she got up and hopped into the shower.

As she was washing her hair she felt a breeze and turned round to caleb in the shower with her with the biggest smirk on his face "you weren't in bed when I woke up" he said flirtatiously "hmm" she said and paused for a moment "guess I'll have to make it up to you now then" as she kissed his lips passionately and after a few minutes slipped her tongue in, as his hands roamed her body.

Hanna and caleb both began getting dressed for their days, it was Tuesday so caleb was working from 10 to 7, and Hanna had planned to keep herself busy by meeting up with spence for coffee to discuss there work venture at the brew and then going dress shopping for her wedding with her mum, Alison, aria who had recently moved back to rosewood too, and Emily who flew in especially. Hanna was deep in thought about the perfect dress she had planned since she was 5, it was now January and they had been back in rosewood for 2 months and the wedding was in August - Hanna couldn't wait.

Caleb approached Hanna, drifting her from her thoughts "mmm" he said as he wrapped his hands around her waist and rubbed her back up and down before resting them in her back pockets, she wrapped her arms around his neck and then stood in a comfortable silence before caleb spoke "I'm gonna miss it when you open up your shop and leave me"

"I'll only have to work the long hours before until I find a perfect assistant to work them"

"I can't wait for those days, spending afternoons with you most days a week"

"It will be perfect, and think of how much spare time we will have to do things"

"And I like the sound of a mini Hanna running around"

"Well I want you to myself for a while first" she said as she left a lingering kiss on his lips "go or you'll be late, I love you"

As Hanna walked caleb to the front door of their rosewood home and kissed him goodbye, spencer approached them "kissing again I see, you two make me sick" she said while scoffing "okay I'm sure you and Toby kiss" Hanna announced rather annoyed as she had to end her make out session premature "yeah and from the stories he tells me a lot more too" caleb added with his smirk "well Hanna also likes to mention how u treat her" spencer winked at Hanna "spencer!" Hanna shouted clearly quite embarrassed but she did create the image of their shower in her head "wanna tell me some of these Han" caleb asked wondering exactly how much she told her friends, he knew it would be a lot but sex and in that much detail, he had no idea "have a great day at work baby" she said avoiding the question as he sniggered and gave her one last kiss on her lips which maybe was too much considering spencer was right there, but she knew he was doing it on purpose so played along and brought her tongue to his lips, as she spied Spencer just disgusted by their pda "love you Han" he said when he eventually returned his tongue to his own mouth, laughing towards his car.

"Really spence" Hanna asked seemly annoyed but she couldn't exactly be considering how caleb took care of the situation, she should probably be annoyed "it's a good job I had caffeine this morning or I would not be speaking you after you made out with caleb for 5 minutes in front of me" she finally spat out "I'm sorry spence but seriously he knows what his doing with his tongue" Spencer completely ignored hannas comment by rolling her eyes and getting back to her serious self quickly.

"I still can't believe caleb surprised you with this and an engagement, Toby needs to step up" spencer casually stated feeling rather jealous "I'm pretty sure Toby built your house from scratch spence" Hanna reminded her whilst shaking her head "Toby is quite perfect" spencer said smiling, presumably thinking about her and Toby together. "You're perfect together just like me and caleb" Hanna piped up adding to the smile already plastered on her face "absolutely" spencer agreed "I'm just waiting for him to pop the question, but for now let's talk business" she added as they walked toward Spencer's audi.

Sitting in the brew spencer and Hanna were discussing their plans for the the shop they were planning to bring to rosewood, Hanna would do the buying and styling and spencer would be the brains behind it all, adding figures and finding ways for them to be as successful as possible as she didn't have as much fashion instinct as Hanna naturally did.

"So we've decided on location B" Hanna checked "yes" spencer answered "location B, focusing on teens first but then expanding to men's and children in a few years as we venture off, money is coming from retained profit because both our other halves like to spoil us and caleb is basically running his tech world while my Toby is running the carpenter industry" spencer added clearly quite proud of Toby "perfect" Hanna replied not mentioning how much caleb earned "but I'm not letting caleb pay for all of it, I'm paying for half from my internship money" Hanna stated she didn't like using caleb as her own personal supply of money, he worked hard for it and to her, it was only hers when he offered it to her, at least until they were married and shared a bank account for things like their future children "I'm so glad we're finally doing this" she said pulling herself from her thoughts.

Soon enough Ashley aria and Emily joined Hanna and spencer in the brew and they all went to the dress shops together, they had picked a total of 6 shops around in the Philly area out of a possible 10. "How will I know if I like the dress" Hanna asked nervously to the group "Han baby, you work in fashion and you know what you like, if it's not here, we will try the next place, you'll find it" Ashley replied looking lovingly at Hanna making her feel more at ease with the situation.

That was until it was now 5pm and all five women had Trekked though 5 shops, now entering the last of the day. "Han I liked the one from the first shop" aria suggested as she grew impatient and wanted to eat "no aria it's not the one" Hanna replied almost annoyed "Han we don't have to get it today" Emily also suggested hoping she would take the suggestion "yes we do Emily, I've never been an unproductive shopper and I don't want to start now" "jesus" spencer uttered clearly amused with how Hanna can snap when she's irritated "how does caleb put up with you" Alison butted in, Hanna just glared at her in reply, she still didn't fully trust her after the way she treated her all those years ago and neither did caleb.

"Oh my gosh Hanna" Ashley expressed in floods of tears at the sight of Hanna in a stunning wedding dress that suited her figure perfectly. "I take it back, the one in the first shop was nothing on this" aria stated and Hanna just smiled in reply tears exiting her eyes and she couldn't control "Han you look beautiful" Emily added to the conversation looking her dress up and down "caleb is a lucky guy" spencer said clearly jealous of the dress "I take it back Han, this is why caleb puts up with you, he won't be able to keep his hands of you" Ali said slightly inappropriate for in front of her mother but it was better than her previous comment so Hanna continued to smile in glee "this is the one" Hanna stated she couldn't wipe the smile off her face "I knew the moment I saw it, just like caleb" all of the stress from the manic day was forgotten and Hanna just couldn't wait to get home and see the gorgeous man she was going to marry, as Ashley paid for hannas perfect dress.

Hanna returned home with the women minus Ashley who had gone home for a night with ted at around 7pm just as caleb was finishing so she text him to let him know to invite Toby round, and pick him up on the way, they were celebrating, caleb was quite confused

Hanna - hey baby

Caleb - Han I'm just about pick toby up

Hanna - Perfect, I'll let spence know

Caleb - what are we celebrating exactly and do I need beer?

Hanna - I found my dress! And yes to the beer spence says Toby is stressed

Caleb - he doesn't look very stressed

Hanna- what's he doing ?

Caleb - it looks as if he hasn't got out of bed yet, don't worry I'll sort him out, just might take a while, but I'll see you soon, I love you

Hanna - love you too

Hanna returned to the room where the girls were talking "..seriously when Ezra does that" presumably from aria "yeah Toby too" spencer "guys please, I do not need to know this" obviously em. "What are you talking about" Hanna questioned as she made her presence known by walking into the room "you better not be talking about your sex lives without me" she added as she took a seat on the sofa "oh I bet caleb does it too, the amount you guys put on show I can only imagine what happens behind the doors" Ali emphasised, "I'll open up if u put a bottle of vodka in me" Hanna casually replied.

Not too long after that caleb and Toby arrived "hi baby" Hanna greeted caleb, a bit tipsy "Han you're drinking already" he questioned opening a beer bottle for himself and Toby "maybeee" Hanna exaggerated "well I'm joining you on that" he said passionately kissing her and sliding his hands to cup her bum and squeezed as her hands got lost in his hair, not caring about the audience he stuck his tongue into her mouth and explored until Emily threw a pillow at them breaking them apart. "Gheez em I was enjoying that" Hanna said annoyed "we literally just spoke about the show you two put on and there you go back at it again" Emily muttered as caleb just smirked as Toby patted his back "I'm not drunk enough for this" spencer replied "oh spence so so innocent" Hanna said taking her eyes off caleb for a moment.

By midnight Hanna and caleb were both very drunk, as he was laid on top of her on their sofa and all their guests had decided to bombarded their pool. "I love you" caleb whispered in hannas ear as his hands slid up her top to play with her lace bra as hanna started to play with his belt buckle so she stroke him as he played with her breasts. Hanna forgot they had company for a moment but then she started to hear footsteps coming from the garden, she quickly pushed caleb up despite her not having a top on and calebs trousers undone, she rapidly scrambled to reach her top, not knowing it was backwards as of course Alison entered "wow Han can't even wait till were gone, careful you don't want a bump at the wedding" Hanna mumbled something under her breath that only caleb could hear "oh and Han, your top, it's backwards" ali added as caleb began to laugh as all three of them went out to the pool as caleb whispered in hannas ear seductively "if everyone wasn't out here we could enjoy the pool" she smiled up at him and took his hand in hers.

 **Chapter 2. Thinking of this as being more of a one shot series, so longer time gaps in the story so more can happen per chapter x**


	3. Chapter 3

Now in May, and Hanna and caleb still hasn't made caleb's mother Claudia aware of the engagement, they had planned to fly to Montecito to share the news. Hanna had only met her a few times, and it was a perfect opportunity for them to catch up, despite that she was always nervous before seeing her, after all she did give birth to the love of her life, and she was a lovely woman - she knew that the first time she met her.

 _Hanna and caleb had just graduated and his mom had asked him to come to her to see her so she could spoil him for all his hard work, as he had graduated, despite sleeping on bus benches most of his high school years, which she ad ultimately accepted as her fault._

 _Hanna and caleb were sitting in the cab on the way to the Dawson residence in Montecito "caleb I still don't think it's a good idea me being here, she isn't expecting to see me and what if she hates me for taking her son away from her" Hanna asked as she was circled up in Caleb's arms "Hanna I've told her enough about you, she loves you" he said sweetly, it was true, she genuinely believed Hanna was the reason behind her relationship with her son "what about Will" Will is Caleb's mothers husband, and even caleb found him a tad intimidating, a rich and probably powerful man "he is always working anyway Han, you'll understand when you see the size of their house"_

 _The car rolled onto the Dawson's drive and their massive house was revealed to Hanna, she sat their starring at it for a few moment, the vines that were neatly kept at each side of the house, the fountain that was placed in the middle of the drive, the tower on the size of their house, and the massive wooden double doors, Hanna wasn't even sure it could be classed as a house and not a castle after all it made their house look like a box._

 _"Han" caleb asked "yeah" she answered simply "I said are you ready to get out, James and Clay probably want to see you if their my siblings" Hanna understood what he meant and just looked up at him and kissed his lips, and he had taken the chance to calm her nerves by deepening the kiss._

 _In that moment Claudia had walked up to the car to see if it was in fact her son who had pulled up onto the drive, and she had witnessed her son yes, with a girl, and his tongue in her throat. She must gently knocked on the window and the teens separated themselves from each other, as caleb opened the door to the car "hi mom" he greeted hugging her once he was fully out of the car acting as if what she had just saw never happened, as Hanna sat starring at her awkwardly, that was not how she wanted to meet her._

 _"And you must be Hanna, I wasn't expecting to see you so soon sweetie" Claudia said holding her arms out for a hug "caleb wanted it to be a surprise, I hope I'm not intruding or making any plans awkward" Hanna said pulling away from the hug smilingly feeling a lot less on edge "oh no no it's fine, we brought tickets to see a show tomorrow, but turns out Will is working so the ticket is spare for you now" she said as she lead them inside, grabbing Hanna by the hand and getting to know her._

 _"Hanna, caleb, feel free to put your luggage away now, Hanna you can have the guest room which is opposite calebs room, where caleb will be sleeping" Claudia said, clearly implying that the weren't to be sleeping in the same bed together. Caleb wrapped his arms around Hanna's back "God Han, now you've gone and kicked my step-dad off the show" he said tickling her side as they walked up the stairs to put their suitcases away, and Hanna just shot him the biggest death glare as they reached their doors "you know, I'm gonna be sneaking in there tonight, so no underwear,it's hot" caleb whispered in her ear to make her smile a little bit as he could still feel her nerves, she just grinned up at him "I'm not saying don't" she whispered back and walked into the guest room with all her luggage, not giving him time to reply._

Ashley was driving them to and from the airport so they didn't have to pay for parking charges during their stay, and Caleb was awoken by her ringing of the door bell as he quickly rummaged through all Hanna's bags to get out of their room and open the door for Ashley. "Caleb how are you" she smiled happily "good, it's great being back home, where were most comfortable you know" he said hugging his future mother in law "well I'm glad you're back too, it means when you have little babies, I'll be able to see them everyday" caleb just looked at her, she was definitely getting older now she wanted to be a grandma, she kept dropping hints recently.

"Hanna did you really need to pack three suitcases full" caleb asked his girlfriend "you do realise we are staying their for a week, not a year" he added as Hanna brought yet another bag down the stairs of there house for him to load into the car "I need to be prepared for all situations caleb" she said as she rubbed his shoulder as she lugged the suitcase outside "Well this is me prepared for all situations" he said holding up his one duffel bag.

"Hanna, three suitcases" Ashley queried as she walked out of the kitchen into the open space near the door of her daughters home. "Mom please tell caleb that this is standard" hanna replied pointing to her bags "honey it's a bit much don't you think" hanna just huffed and stormed to sit in the back of the Range Rover they shared, to avoid calebs 'I told you so' gaze as he filled their car up with bags, mainly her luggage.

The car journey had been rather awkward and caleb could tell Hanna was in her typical strop she got in every time people ganged up on her, they had said their goodbyes to Ashley and were in the line to the baggage area, as caleb wrapped an arm round hannas back and kissed her through her hair "California California California" caleb began to hum which drew him hannas attention "what are you 2 years old and never been on a plane before" Hanna bluntly said, caleb realised that wasn't going to cheer her up so he began to pull his hand from over her clothes to under them rubbing small circles on her lower back which made her lean against his chest more than she was before "that feels so nice" she said gazing into his eyes "just wait until we get to my moms house" and she knew exactly what he meant he didn't need to say it even through she knew he would and without even looking at at him, his signature smirk would be plastered on his face too "make up sex" he whispered into her ear sending shivers down her spine and she looked up to him and kissed him and shook her head at him slightly.

They pulled up at the Dawson's home and Hanna was always amazed with the size, like every time she visited, it just got bigger and bigger, then a smiley Claudia came rushing over to the pair who had just climbed out of the car "Hanna you're here" she said running over and hugging her before her very own son "wow thanks mother" caleb said bluntly "oh baby I was just coming to you" she said playing with his cheeks and Hanna burst out laughing. "Hanna" Clay squealed as he came running out of his come and jumped onto her wrapping his arms and legs round her "hi clay how are you" she asked him and he eventually jumped down, he had always loved playing with Hanna and sitting with her but now at 11 years old Hanna couldn't carry him for so long "jesus Clay, I am here you know" caleb pointed out to his youngest brother who like his mother had blanked him until they'd spoken to Hanna.

As the four of them wondered into the home James came walking towards them "caleb I didn't even see you pull up" as he went running for his older brother "finally someone greets me before Han" he said happily looking at Hanna who still had Clay holding onto her "h-hey h-hanna" he stumbled out eventually "God James you've grown so much" she said playing with his messy bed hair "don't bring it up, another one of my baby's is getting old and I don't like it" Hanna looked at her and then back at James, then back at caleb, she knew he would feel awkward as he wasn't even her mother when he was growing up but he usually let it slide when she slipped up on words "how about some food" Caleb said walking toward the kitchen "no no I'll do it you two take your bags up" Claudia chimed.

As they walked into calebs room which they were now allowed to share considering they were 23 and lived together, caleb grabbed Hanna and kissed her on the mouth, quickly entering his tongue and she brushed her fingers threw his hair and he laid her down onto the bed "what's this for" she asked as he started to take off her clothes "my brother fancies you" Hanna laughed very loudly "what one, the one that bombarded me or the one that spoke 2 words" caleb sighed annoyed "can we talk about this later" he asked as Hanna felt him digging into her stomach, she didn't need to reply she knew what he was talking about "caleb" she sighed as she played with his belt buckle so they were now both just in their underwear, they hadn't been able to touch each other in a long time because they both fell straight asleep the night before and Ashley turned up at the house very early this morning "I need you now" she whispered in his ears.

"So what brother was it" Hanna asked as she laid naked on calebs chest naked in bed under the covers "James" he answered and laughed slightly looking down at her to see her reaction "really he said 2 words to me" Hanna stated confused "his 13 and awkward around beautiful girls, hence the stutter" Hanna just looked at caleb and thought about what he said and laughed she still didn't believe it "trust me Han, at dinner he will want to sit next to you" he said looking into her eyes "well Clay will too so looks like you're being pushed out" she answered looking into his brown orbs "well I get to share a bed with you so I'm not complaining"

Hanna looked at him amused "yeah yeah you say that now but then you won't be able to touch me during dinner you'll change your mind" caleb laid still stroking her hair "well I'm gonna do that anyway, there's no way I'm letting my teenage brothers hog you" Hanna smiled up at him changing the subject "besides we still need to tell her about" she began to play with her engagement ring "I'm surprised she didn't notice before, you know" he said placing a kiss on her head "we should go downstairs, were being antisocial" caleb just huffed and got himself out of bed "don't be too nice to James" he quickly let out.

As they walked downstairs they could see that Claudia had prepared a beautiful lobster dinner for them, they always had posh expensive food when they visited, it was lovely but they couldn't do it all the time. "So caleb how is the job going" Will asked his stepson "good, I was promoted a few months back to the boss of the Philly area of the company, so the pay is much better, but with fewer working hours" Hanna looked up to caleb and squeezed his thigh, he knew she was proud of him for doing that "sounds interesting, so you moved to Philly then" he enquired wanting to know more "no, Rosewood, we both said we prefer the quieter towns to live in, its a better neighbourhood for kids and Hannas mum and a couple of our friends live close by, plus we met and grew together there, it's kinda home" he answered as he held hannas hand on his thigh "so you want kids then" will pressed the subject, completely blanking the kind words he said about Hanna. Will looked toward Hanna waiting for her to reply, he was a nice man but also very intimidating, and Hanna never really spoke up in his company "eventually" she finally spat out "we're not even married yet" she added not realising what she said until after she said it and caleb shot her a look. Then he saw how sorry she felt and they were going to tell them anyway so he just pressed a light kiss on her head and rubbed her hand.

"Yet", this time it was Claudia who questioned them "um yeah" caleb spoke awkwardly "we're engaged actually" and Hanna lifted her hand up to show them both he ring while a massive smile on her face "gosh I'm surprised I missed that rock when I said hello to you earlier" Claudia said in a friendly tone "I'm shocked you did too" Hanna replied, she had always been one to comment on hannas accessories she wore "well congratulations" Will said proudly "we wanted to tell you in person, that's why you've only just found out" Caleb explained as Hanna turned her head to talk to james who of course was sat next to her "congrats Hanna" he said awkwardly "how about go to the beach tomorrow with clay and caleb" Hanna asked him and he just looked up to her with the biggest smile on his face "we could even try to find you a girlfriend" she added as he turned a dark shade of pink.

"Caleb can you remember if I packed my purple bikini" she asked caleb who had just got out the shower "I thought you brought your whole wardrobe here, so most likely" he said sarcastically "well I can't find it and now I'm going to have to wear the black one" she said disappointed "isn't that why you packed it, to wear it" Hanna gave him a look, he kept being sarcastic and she wanted to look nice and he knew nothing about packing "the black string bikini, I like that one" he smirked up at her trying to crack a smile as he pulled up his trunks and walked towards her "but you could always go nude, I wouldn't mind" he said pulling her close by her waist "so you wouldn't mind your brother, who we've already established has a massive crush on me, to see me not just topless but without underwear on either, butt naked" she said inches away from his mouth he took a while to reply as he took time to just stare into her eyes "only I'm allowed to see that" he contradicted himself "the black one then" she asked him and he just nodded at her before kissing her slowly.

Caleb, hanna, James and clay all got to the beach which was quite isolated but there were still people around and they got a lovely spot with great access of the sun so Hanna could brown. They all sat down to prepare themselves as clay and James quickly applied sun cream and ran off into the sea while caleb gently massaged it into her back "that feels so good" Hanna let out in sigh and caleb was straddling the bottom of her back, he leant down and started to place light kisses on her shoulder and she moaned in pleasure "that feels good too" she let out again and caleb just laughed and continued further down her back "as much as I'm enjoying this baby, your brothers are heading towards us.

Caleb quickly jumped off Hanna in time as his brothers arrived back from the sea "aren't you supposed to kiss mouths caleb not backs" Clay let out innocently, still confused as James stood there starring at Hanna, and her rather exposed breaths caleb realised and had to bite back a laugh, he had to teach him to control himself, or be less obvious "go back into the sea boys, I'll be there in a minute so we can surf" he said as the boys ran off "James was starring at you again babe" caleb finally let out his laugh "leave him alone caleb, bless him" caleb just started at Hanna as she sat up "his got his first crush and his acting like a creep, starring at your boobs too" caleb laughed again as Hanna grabbed a towel to cover her chest "go talk to him, just don't tell him to use lines like wanna share a towel too, okay" Hanna said clearly amused "it worked on you princess" caleb winked at her as he turned and walked into the sea.

Hanna was laying in on the beach sunbathing and catching up on social media, while clay caleb and james were surfing in the water, the girls were texting her asking how her holiday was going and keeping them updated on their life, Toby had gone for a carpentry job for a week away and left Spencer back in rosewood so she was spending time with her family, Aria and Ezra had moved in together and by the looks of what Spencer was saying Emily and Alison had shared a moment together, and she was happy for the both of them, after catching up she put her phone back in her bag to relax.

Hanna felt herself get slightly colder as she was relaxing and what she assumed to be shade covered her, but before Hanna could do anything about it Clay was standing over her with a bucket full of sea water, she must had fallen asleep as she was abruptly woken up with ice cold water all over her and the sound of Clay's giggle "oh my god Clay" she screamed, getting up and running around after him on the sandy beach, before long she reached him and picked him up and started tickling his sides "stop please Hanna stop stop" as caleb walked back over from getting ice creams for all them and witnessed the whole thing, he laughed to himself and thought about how on this trip, he had truly recognised how much of an amazing mother Hanna would be, and he couldn't wait for that part of their lives.

 **Quite a long chapter 3. Hope you like x**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aria there is no way I'm allowing strippers, so I doubt caleb will" Hanna answered her friend matters a factly. "Han it will be fun" Emily added the the conversation, "no no no" the only body I want that up close and personal with mine is caleb's" Hanna replied smirking thinking about calebs do her just a few hours before "Jesus Hanna" spencer muttered, noticing the all too familiar look on her best friends face.

The five girls were sat in the office of Hanna and Spencer's new boutique drinking their coffees while discussing the events of this Friday, Hanna's hen night before her wedding on the Saturday evening.

"Hanna you never know he might be better than caleb" Alison stated trying to get a rise out of the bride to be, "gross Ali, I'm not doing it, nope no way" Hanna adamantly decided shaking her head furiously "Hanna since when have you been the one to turn down a guy probably with more abs than brain cells" Alison added creating an image of a well groomed man in hot pants "since forever Ali, that is you, I can seriously see you marry this non existent stripper at my hen night" Hanna protested, getting rather annoyed and aria sat there giggling at her friends melodramatic ways "fine no stripper for Hanna" Emily decided as she sat their happily agreeing with aria, of course she still had slight feelings for Alison, and didn't want too see her all over a stripper, which Aria, Spencer and Hanna could tell.

"Han you need to leave" spencer suggested hurrying Hanna out "we have customers out from and Sarah can't do all the work for you" she added, physically pushing her out the door, Hanna sat glaring at spencer, knowing that as soon as she left they would have a stripper on the phone and lord knows what else her four best friends had up there sleeve. She trusted spencer the most as her maid of honour but she still was wary of Ali's influential ways, that hadn't completely left her. Nevertheless she got up and headed out to the front of the shop to help out Sarah, her new assistant whom she had hired to basically do her job for her when she wanted down time with caleb on a Wednesday afternoon after his morning at work, and by down time she meant naked time, like their Sunday lay in they had weekly, or when any of the girls decided they wanted to surprise her and bombard her with wedding questions, when she should be the one stressing out.

Ali, spencer, Aria and Emily continued to discuss the matters of hannas hen night until they had been one hundred percent sure that they has planned what Hanna would want. They decided that they would take the day in a more classier way then most, knowing Hanna there was no way she would be seen in a hot pink limo drinking cheap champagne all night.

"So as an overview, shopping for outfits from 10-2, Hanna will need four hours the find.." Spencer was interrupted by Ali "the perfect dress, we know spence" spencer shot her a look "spence you have reiterated the plan about 5 times in two minutes" aria added actually agreeing with Ali, which was rare.

"I think that's enough caffeine for you" Emily demanded stealing the cup of coffee in Spencer's hand, as Aria wrote down the plans for Friday, they would spend the morning shopping, go to spa around 3pm to relax and then take a rolls Royce to the club where they originally planned on getting Hanna very drunk, but spencer was not prepared to let that happen, Hanna could not be hung on her wedding day, she would never forgive them.

Meanwhile, Hanna was sat behind the counter, deep in thought about her hen night, sure she loved spending time with the girls, but not being able to see caleb and knowing what Ezra and Toby were capable of planning, wasn't putting her mind at ease, she was used to being cuddled up with caleb at night and it made her feel at home, interrupted from her thought, as she felt a vibration in her pocket, and saw calebs name pop up, who was currently with Toby Ezra and a few boys from planning his stag.

Caleb - hey marin,I'm missing you

Hanna - soon to be rivers, very soon to be

Caleb - Hanna rivers

Hanna - it does have a ring to it doesn't it

Caleb - yeah baby, what are you doing

Hanna - well I've been exiled to the counter by the girls

Caleb - you know if I was there we would be in the office, away from eyes

Hanna - how's the planning going

Caleb - honestly I'd rather spend the night with you, but I know how you love traditional ways

Hanna - right now I'm kinda regretting it after hearing about strippers

Caleb - don't let Ali get any ideas

Hanna - I love you but there's a customer I'll talk to you later

Caleb - love you too

"Rivers, get back in here" Johnny one of calebs work friends called "are you having phone sex in there or something" mark his other work colleague teased, as they gave each other a immature look. Caleb had locked himself in the bathroom away from listening ears and big mouths, as much as he loved his work friends they could be rather immature outside of work, considering things had to be formal inside and he could never fully trust them to not shout out something down the phone, something a tenth grader would do. They had decided on spending the afternoon down at the football pitch to play a few matches, a hobby caleb had picked up after the many staff trips to play football, it was almost a tradition they had set up, and then head to a casino later in the night, that's when caleb decided he would much rather spend his final free moments to the woman who he loved more than anything, Hanna.

Returning home that night, Hanna walked in to caleb who by the looks of it had prepared dinner for the two of them "what's all this for" she questioned as she made her presence known and kissed caleb forcefully on the mouth and she smelt the aromas caleb had cooked up. "I'm not allowed to treat my princess after a whole day of her being beckoned by her friends" caleb answered her flirtatiously "hmm well I could never say no to that" she said before kissing him once again, this time harder as he tugged on her bottom lip for his tongue to go into her mouth and he leaned her back so her back was against the fridge, and his hands lowered to her cheeks to give them a meaningful squeeze before "the lasagna" she uttered breaking them apart after God knows how long, as she smelt a faint burning smell coming from the oven "right" he said kissing her on the cheek as he ran over to open the oven, luckily the food wasn't ruined and was cooked perfectly.

"You've set the spoil bar so high with these spontaneous dinners, glistening ring and beautiful house you know" Hanna enquired and caleb just looked up from his dinner wondering where the hell her statement was leading to "with at least 50 years of marriage, keeping it up is gonna cost you a lot" Hanna joked getting calebs attention as he devoured his food "you're such a caveman, have you not eaten all day" Hanna once again added trying to get his attention while she was looking at the way he way piling the food in this mouth "you have verbal diarrhoea you know, but the thought of a stripper grinding on you kinda put me off my feed earlier, and now you're in front of me, it's put me at ease" he admitted Hanna just shook her head in amazement "and you know with all the money I will spend on you, its a good job I'm the boss of a sector of a multi million dollar company" caleb reassured her as he watched her looking deep into his eyes as he spoke "that's pretty hot you know" Hanna stated "be careful I might be with you for your money" she teased him with a smirk on her face, which was odd because he was the one usually smirking "well I know that's not true" he started wiping his mouth after he took his last bite "you were with me when I lived in a vent, in a school, literally, and you've only ever slept with me" he said as he reached for her hand and started playing with her engagement ring "that's pretty hot you know" he repeated her earlier words looking into her icey blue eyes, this time the signature smirk was back on his face.

It was now Friday morning and Hanna and caleb were aware they would soon share their goodbyes, before her friends showed up and dragged her off, knowing that the next time they saw each other they would be exchanging vows and becoming one. It was still quite early but Hanna liked being prepared, unlike her fiancé who preferred to sleep in and take a busy 5 minutes to get ready.

"Han" caleb called on his thick morning voice to Hanna who had just blow dried her hair "Come here beautiful" he asked and she walked over to him looking at his dozing eyes as he reached out his hands to delicately stroke her cheeks when she bent down to her level, "I love you" he stated as their mouths were inches apart, before pushing his mouth up onto hers and pulling her body to straddle him as their tongues intertwined and his hands rubbed her lower back through his top she had thrown on after getting out the shower "this is mine" he said pulling away and playing with the hem of the top she was in" she looked down at herself and into Caleb's eyes "take it back then" she answered as she pulled it over her head leaving her in just her knickers she had chosen for the day, caleb was not expected that and quickly flipped then over so he was on top of her "don't start things you can't finish" he said before he started to kiss parts of her body "I know you plan on finishing it" she answered him as she gasped for breathe as his kisses reached the top of her thighs.

Hanna and caleb both had successful days in their eyes, even though they'd been apart they had both been distracted enough to only call each other every few hours instead of every half hour like they wish they could do after the morning they'd had, much to their friends disappointment. Hanna loved to shop and although her life would be easier if she could find the perfect outfit in the first shop, that wasn't Hanna's style, she would find the dress after 3 hours of shopping and buying items she knew she didn't need, like yet another handbag or pair of heels, and would only leave the mall until she had what she came for which wasn't a handbag or pair of heels.

Hanna had managed to find the most beautiful Gucci dress that was black and lace with a think tie up strap that went around her neck with a lace hem at the top and bottom of the dress, she had also picked out a gorgeous pair of black 'Kurt Geiger' heels that matched the dress perfectly. While Caleb's success consisted of winning all 5 games of football him and his team mates played, showing how different the two were but how they naturally fell for each other knowing how they differed but they both loved that about each other.

Hanna, Alison, Spencer, Aria and Emily were all getting ready at the hotel room they had booked near the venue of hannas wedding, where they would all get ready tomorrow, which seemed like the most sensible thing to do considering they didn't have to get a cab back to each of their houses to go back to the hotel to prepare for hannas big day. As Hanna had just finished getting ready there was a knock on the hotel door "Ali please tell me you did not get a stripper" she let out as she opened the door to none other than caleb, Hanna flung herself at him making him stumble back "you're not drunk already are you" he questioned his soon to be wife slightly laughing at her affection "no I just missed you" she said still attached to him breathing in his scent "me too, I just had to stop by to see you and tell you how amazing you look and also remind you that I am your fiancé, no one else" Hanna didn't say anything just dug herself deep into his chest where she fit perfectly, enjoying his presence which she had missed so much.

"Hanna for the last time, no strippers" Ali said as she strolled out of the bathroom to see her curled into caleb, for once she didn't say anything, she knew Hanna and she also knew how much she hated being away from caleb, and it was already tearing her apart "It's just caleb" Ali said as she met the other girls in the bedroom area. "Them two haven't fallen a single bit of out love since the night in the tent" aria said sweetly, "with the owls" Spencer said remembering the conversation they had while eating lunch at school one day "I had never seen Hanna happier" Emily added as they reminisced on the journey the pair had been though.

Hanna walked back into the room with the biggest smile on her face and the most swollen lips she had ever seen "you had to go and share saliva in the hall didn't you" Ali disproved but still smiling "I'm sorry but when someone comes to you completely ditching there plans, they have to be rewarded" all the girls smiled as Hanna and how content she looked after seeing caleb after 12 long hours.

"Spency is just one shot it won't hurt" Hanna whined as Spencer took away any form of alcohol from her reach "the fact you're calling me spency tells me that this isn't your first shot" Spencer said annoyed, caleb had given her one job, to not let Hanna get too drunk so she wouldn't be throwing up on their wedding day but she had left Ali with her as she went on a half hour call with Toby and came back to Hanna stumbling around the bar like a toddler.

"Spencer then, please pass me the bottle of vodka so my mind will miss my caleb less" Spencer looked at her with pity "Hanna how about some water" aria stepped in, both their other halves were on the stag so they two had no one to dance with of the opposite sex, unlike Ali who was last seen making out with some guy against a wall, and Emily as usual had found herself a girl for the night. "If I drink the water will you pass me caleb" Hanna said reaching for her purse that Spencer was taking care of "this is your purse Han not caleb" Spencer corrected her "caleb, caleb" Hanna started calling his name looking at her purse like an owner would call their dog "just give her the phone spence" Aria decided as she opened the purse and handed Hanna the phone "try to act normal" Spencer said to Hanna "oh and ask if Ezra is ok" Aria added.

As Hanna begin to attempt to find calebs number, Spencer shot him a text while aria eventually spoke up "spence, i think we will be ok, the wedding is in the evening and if Hanna stops drinking now, she could sober up before we sleep for the night" Spencer thought about it and it made sense, she just couldn't let Ali near Hanna for the duration of the night.

Caleb was currently at the casino, enjoying his night, he had just won $500 and couldn't wait to spend it, probably on a new part for his laptop, or something for Hanna of course, his phone vibrated and he saw he had a message from Spencer that read 'don't kill me' he didn't quite understand until he got an incoming call from Hanna a few minutes later.

Hanna - caleb is that you

Caleb - who else would it be Han

Hanna - you have a big..

Caleb - Hanna jesus

Hanna - you know our kid would be haleb

Caleb - I love and miss you Han but seriously

Hanna - I just want to be with you now

Caleb - just think tomorrow you'll be a rivers, if you wake up in time

Hanna - hanna rivers

Caleb - sounds good doesn't it, so stop drinking you'll feel better

Hanna - and then we can get married

Caleb - exactly, now get some sleep

hanna - caleb I really miss you right now

caleb - I know baby, I love you

Caleb just shook his head at the thought of his girlfriend, but he knew she was nervous and missing him and when she went out thinking like that, she always drunk too much at the start of the night and get very sentimental and emotional, but by the end she would be almost sober, so if she finished drinking now, she would be good for the wedding.

Toby noticed his odd behaviour and walked over to him "hey man" he greeted him in a man hug "you seem stressed" caleb just gave him a look "Han is completely drunk" Ezra caught the tail end of what the men were saying and walked over to join "how did she manage that, I thought spence was keeping and eye on her" he queried "well I was on the phone to spence about half hour ago, for quite some time" he looked at caleb apologetically "enough time for Ali to swoop in and allow her to get in that state" Ezra suggested "I just hope she's going to be okay for tomorrow, knowing her it takes a lot of her to get over a hangover and if she keeps drinking" caleb begun to worry "she will listen to you man, spence tells me how she genuinely listens to you more than you'd ever think" Caleb looked off into the casino for a moment before replying "I just know Hanna wouldn't want to do that to herself, and we all know how persuasive Ali can be, and if she managed to get Hanna into that state to begin with, she could do it again later"

As caleb let his mind wonder to all the possibilities the rest of the night could hold, his phone vibrated once again for a text, this time it was Hanna 'I love you, and spency is taking me home, oh and btw I love you' he showed the other boys around him "spency" caleb asked as all three boys laughed in amusement, sure Hanna was drunk but caleb could never be mad at her, and just simply replied 'sleep, I love you too Han' as he put his phone away, on loud in case anything happened to Hanna and continued to place bets.

The boys headed back to their room at around 3am and caleb heard his phone go off to a text from Hanna which just read 'I'm sorry caleb' sensing she was more sober after a 3 hour nap he dialled her number to just simply talk to the girl he had been craving all night.

 **Next chapter is the wedding. Thank u for the reviews x**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was finally the day, after 9 months of being engaged and nine months of being back in Rosewood, the day Hanna had dreamt of her whole life was here, although she wasn't feeling her best self, and she had absolutely no recollection of the majority of the night before. She was in her hotel room in bed wearing calebs top she had packed to remind her of him, with the smell of his cologne still present she closed her eyes and imagined him lying next to her, reminding herself on how far they had come together, not just how much money they had but how neither of them had the best childhood, caleb's was obviously significantly worse than Hanna's but she had also struggled with a lot in her teenage years and they got through all their problems together and come out on the better side, and if anything was going to prove that it would be today.

She wanted nothing more than to talk to caleb right now but she had promised herself no contact of any kind until they were at the alter, but now she was regretting it, she didn't know if he was mad at her for getting drunk last night, and worse of all she didn't know what she had done and if she had embarrassed herself at all, although most of all she just missed him and how warm, safe and secure she felt in his arms. She grabbed her phone from the nightstand here where she found a glass of water and Spencer. Spencer laying on the floor next to her, not in her own bed. She continued on her phone despite the sleeping Spencer on the carpet and went to calebs contact and tapped on their chat to try to keep him close. "Oh my god" she said as she read the last message she sent 'I love you, and spency is taking me home, oh and btw I love you' "Jesus Christ" she muttered again shaking her head at her stupidity and moments of the previous night came back to her.

"Hey Han how you feeling" Spencer asked as she finally woke up and stretched her back out, Hanna could only imagine how much she was aching after sleeping on nothing but the floor.

"surprisingly fine except he fact I can't remember last night" Hanna said still going down her phone looking for clues of what exactly happened "Oh god I had a five minute call with caleb, what on earth did I say" she continued to mutter to herself.

"Well you have Ali to thank for that" Spencer said shifting the blame automatically, she did not want her nor caleb thinking it was herself who got Hanna into that state.

"Of course I do, it's Ali" as like that Ali walked into her room with a smug grin on her face as per usual.

"Did I hear my name, hi 'spency'" hanna shot her a hard death glare as Ali looked over toward Spencer "oh so you do remember" she continued now looking back towards Hanna "can we just like not talk about that, like at all, ever again" Hanna interrupted her "I hear voices" aria commented as her and Emily walked into the room.

It was now 2pm Hanna's suite was packed with people and makeup and hair everywhere but all Hanna could think about was having 4 hours left of being a Marin, it felt amazing yet bizarre, but she knew it was what she wanted. And considering how busy her hotel room was right now, she totally forgot about how much she was missing caleb, which was all she could think about earlier.

"Hanna baby are you okay" Ashley walked over to her daughter who was starring at the floor, she glanced up at her mother and then looked back to the spot she was gazing at "I'm just thinking that's all" Ashley took her arm round her daughter and pulled her in "are you sure you want to do this" Ashley had always been a fan of calebs, even when she didn't want to be, but she wouldn't be doing her job if she didn't ask "of course I am, Caleb is my favourite human on this earth" Hanna looked into her moms eyes for the first time that conversation as she told her "I know honey, I wouldn't be a mother if I didn't ask, you'll understand one day" she explained after she saw the sad look back on hannas face.

"Yeah well when my daughter gets married, I know caleb would be there" Ashley then realised what was wrong and stayed silent indicating for Hanna to continue "Kate has an exam today, apparently she needs support" Ashley saw how hurt her baby girl was and just just hugged her trying to comfort her "your father can be a waste of space" Ashley whispered down into Hanna's ear as she heard her stubble sniffles.

"I hope her grandmother isn't" said a voice approaching the two women holding bags full of alcohol "grandma, you're here" Hanna squealed and ran into her grandma as she forgot about her recent upset "well I wouldn't miss my only grandbaby's wedding" she said softly stroking her hair "you're son would" Hanna expressed quietly holding tight to her grandmother "Hanny look at me" the older woman stated and she tilted hannas chin and continued "anyone that would support that bag over you is crazy, and I know a lot of people who would be no where but here today" Hanna looked up to her and smiled sadly but she knew that she couldn't let her dad ruin her perfect day.

"Mom will you walk me down the aisle, I wouldn't truly want dad to do it even if he was here" Ashley looked to her daughter filled with glee and her eyes being glassy "of course baby" she said back pulling her back into a tight hug, "I'll go tell the groom" Regina piped up quickly walking out the door, now all Hanna had to worry about was not tripping.

The groom and his groomsmen were in their dressing area preparing for Calebs big day, despite him looking calm on the outside, he was freaking out on the inside and starring into blank objects, something only Hanna had ever picked him up on doing, he was missing her like crazy and it didn't help not knowing if she managed to wake up this morning after her eventful night, Regina walked into the room pulling Caleb from his thoughts as he recognised her "Caleb" Regina called as she walked over to the shaking man, he knew how much Hanna meant to her and it intimidated him a little "my son is yet to show his face, and won't be here for Hanny today, Ashley is walking her" caleb wasn't too surprised, Hanna hadnt seen Tom since her second year of college and her graduation was the same day as Kate's so he didn't make that either "why am I not surprised" he let out finally with a deep sigh.

"Oh and also if you ever make Hanna cry again like you didn't after you left for that other town I will still rip you apart" she said patting the mans back as she smiled sadly at him "I don't think I'll ever truly make up for that" he replied looking into the older woman's eyes she always managed to bring the one time he let Hanna down up in conversation and warn him about the consequences, however he was used to it now and him and Hanna had created an inside joke about it involving taking shots.

But I won't, that was years ago, and who could ever let a girl like Hanna go" he repeated to her grandmother "that's a good man" she said kissing him on his forehead "I did always like you anyway" she said ending the conversation "I'll head back and get my grandbaby all pretty for you're handsome face" she added walking back out the door.

Five hours later, caleb would stood at the top of the alter facing the side with Ezra and Toby, and his two brothers behind him as the ring bearers and Ted next to him as the vicar, facing the front. He was thinking back of all the moments he had shared with his Hanna, from their first night in the tent, to ravenswood, and then when he came back to Rosewood and they were both lost, to when they first moved to New York together realising they wasn't just high school sweethearts and they were going to be together for the long haul, all the way up to her actions last night as he let out a slight laugh. He thought to when he first told her he loved her when she found out he was working for Jenna, and then when she told him she loved him when he found out about his mom, and when he was shot and inside he was so scared that he would never see her again, same as when she was in the dollhouse, and through all that dark time the lightest most innocent thing had formed between the two of them, love and both of them knew it wouldn't ever go away.

His thoughts were interrupted as the sound of people standing up and their chosen wedding song came on, he looked up to see her bridesmaids walk down the aisle first of all, all I'm the same lilac colour but different style dresses, each in a shape which they felt comfortable and made them look best, first Spencer I'm a traditional long one, then aria in a more modern one which she has clearly added her unique style too, and then Em in a plunging neck, mid dress, he then realised next to walk down the aisle would be the girl he was marrying and his mother in law, who he had been updated that she was walking Hanna down, since once again Tom had prior plans with his new family, but he knew Hanna, and she would be more comfortable with her mom next to her, not her MIA dad.

Hanna watched as the line of girls in front of her went down and soon enough there was just her and Ashley left "Han it's our turn baby" her mom sweaty said as she saw hannas panicked face "concentrate on your breathing for now in and out, and as soon as you see caleb the nerves will be washed away okay" Hanna nodded, she knew how much caleb relaxed her and just seeing his face would take away the sick feeling that she was experiencing in the pit of her stomach like every time she was scared.

"One foot in front of the other Han" her mom basically teaching her to walk like she did twenty something years ago "don't look down, look up" she guided her as they turned the corner and Hanna took her head up and met her eyes with Calebs, who was looking as handsome as ever with a little smirk on his face, which he knew drove her crazy, walking and breathing became natural again as she kept her eyes locked onto Caleb's and a true happy smile lit up on 23 year olds face for the first time that day as she continued to descend the aisle.

Hanna finally reached Caleb, looking nothing but amazing, her hair in a bun at the top with a few pearls in and the rest of her blonde wavy hair was naturally falling, her makeup looking natural how he preferred it and her white and lace dress which fit her figure perfectly, highlighting her subtle curves.

"Wow" he said looking at Hannas beauty and let out a sigh, afterward he hugged Ashley and took hannas hands in his, as Ted began his speech as the vicar, caleb was lost in the beauty in front of him as she starred deep into her blue orbs, before being asked to say his vows.

"Hanna, I met you as a boy who didn't have love didn't know what love was and had never felt it ever, honestly I thought it was a myth, but then I saw you, and not the spoilt princess I saw you for in the beginning but actually you. The sharp mouth you hit me with in the beginning, when we first met was to protect Em, and when I noticed it, that's when I began to realise how much the things you love mean to you, and it leads you to be perfect in your own little ways" by now Hanna had started to tear up, she promised herself she wouldn't because of her makeup but calebs words were so heart felt she couldn't hold back "when I look at you Hanna, nothing and no one means anything, I seriously mean it when I say I couldn't live without you, your smile brings a smile to me and seeing you happy brings be so much joy and that's exactly how I plan to make you feel for the rest of our lives together, perfectly fitted together, the princess and the hacker" caleb finished his vows without taking his eyes off hannas, so he didn't even realise when his tears fell onto his face, after seeing her cute dimples appear after he called them by their teenage nicknames.

"Sketchy" Hanna started "that was you before I knew you, I knew from when I first saw you when I was sitting with Em that there was something pulling me to you, but for so long I was blind to it being love" she started as he just starred deeply into her eyes, the words she had planned to say escaped her memory as she starred into his eyes "you were so different to anyone who I had met before, you were so intriguing and I found myself thinking about you all the time" the words starting coming out of her mouth before her brain caught up and caleb obviously noticed it knowing her so well and just smirked at her "even that stupid smirk that you're doing right now, it makes you you, and everything about you is what I love, Caleb Rivers you make me whole, and a world without that wouldn't be my world, you're honestly my everything you've helped me through the toughest time of my life, and you did that by just looking at me, I forget everything around me when i see you and I know I never have to worry when you're by my side and that is how it's going to be now, forever" she decided to finish then before any more word vomit came up and signalled to Ted she was finished, as he was starring at her wondering what she was saying.

"Caleb Rivers to you take Hanna Marin to be your lawfully wedded wife" Ted asked "I do" he replied and Hanna slid the ring onto his finger, "Like I even need to ask you" Ted muttered toward Hanna who just laughed, Ted had always been their for Hanna even with her troubles with Caleb, he honestly knew more about them when they were younger than her own mother did "Hanna Marin do you take Caleb Rivers to be your lawfully wedded husband" he continued "I do" she said adamantly as caleb delicately placed the beautiful ring onto her finger "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride" Ted finished as caleb grabbed hannas waist and kissed her for the first time in over 24 hours and he didn't let the people around him slow him down either as her hands went up into his hair just before he eventually pulled away to all their guests clapping, crying and smiling at the happy couple.

Hanna and caleb had been in each others arms the whole evening, and now it was time for their first dance as a married couple, as the song 'crazier by Taylor swift' played, Hanna thought that the song perfectly described caleb to her, as he always just traveled around and that's what ended him up being in Rosewood and she physically opened her house door for him and together they found so much more in each other, but she never told him that, it would embarrass him and her actually.

They began to slow dance together in a comfortable silence to the music "who would have thought I'd marry the boy in my basement" she suddenly piped up as her head rested on his shoulder "let's just hope our little girl doesn't keep any unauthorised visitors" he added knowing how he felt about Hanna when he was living there and all the things he wished he could do to her "hmm I don't think it would end so badly you know" she spoke again "but then there's no other caleb rivers" she added as she rubbed her hand against his "and there's no other Hanna rivers" she looked up at him surprised by her last name "I'm still in shock you know" he just looked at her confused "of what marriage" he asked himself in shock of her statement, they'd spoke about this day since they were 18 "no, that the boy I asked to fix my phone 7 years ago is my husband and the love of my life, and I had no idea back then, it's like you're two different people" he just shook his head at her "I hope that's a good thing" he finally replied as he got lost in her embrace "it's a perfect thing".

"Nice word vomit at the alter Han" he commented after a few more seconds of silence and by now more people had joined in dancing "you know that's one of the many more things i love about you" he added before she could get annoyed at him bringing it up "let's just hope who we are together doesn't inherit my non filtered voice" she joked "whenever they get here and whoever they turn out to be, Han they're us, and there's no fault in that" caleb added a more formal voice to their conversation "unless they inherit your shaggy hair" she commented thinking back to when his hair was longer than hers t one point "it never bothered you" he stated bluntly "one of the many things I love about you" she copied his early words and it was true, his hair was one of her favourite things about him and she spent the rest of their dance thinking about who they would be together, a handsome little boy with shaggy chestnut hair, or a perfect little girl with bouncy blonde curls, both nothing but perfect.

 **sorry this took longer than usual, was quite busy. However hope you all enjoy & review pls x**


	6. Chapter 6

Once again Hanna had woken up to a sleeping caleb, with his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, since he always went into work at 10, he didn't have to be up until nine, and right now it was half 7 and Hanna was growing bored as she was squished into his arms due to his over protectiveness, ever since A, he has always held her in a tight grip, and sometimes she couldn't escape it.

She carefully turned herself around so she was facing him and placed a light kiss on his lips, hoping that it would wake him up, but when it didn't and he didn't even stir, she knew she was going to have to work a lot harder. She forcefully entered her tongue into his sleeping mouth to kiss him as he unconsciously kissed her back and her hand went down his stomach as she felt his hard abs twitching as she lightly rubbed up and down on them.

He started to move about in his sleep, indicating that he was close to waking up, so Hanna took her mouth down and started to place kisses where her hands were previously massaging. Caleb then woke up fully and after a few seconds Hanna had taken him into his mouth, and he gathered what she was doing to him.

"Morning to you too" he let out in his thick morning voice which Hanna found so hot, she just looked up to him with her ice blue orbs and continued as she took her mouth further down, to his morning arousal and licked up and down at a pace he found heavenly "Han" he sighed "you're killing me" he said as he closed his eyes and she quickened her pace, making him let go into her mouth as she swallowed him looking deep into his brown orbs, and came up to eye level and placed a kiss on his cheek as she curled up on his side.

"What was that for" he asked, now fully awake after she had pleasured him, she looked up to him innocently "for being the perfect husband" she answered emphasising the word husband, it had been 3 months since their wedding day but Hanna still couldn't believe how lucky she had gotten, they were still in their honeymoon stage. She used to think people who were married were all of a sudden parents and old, but right now they were just enjoying being Hanna and Caleb Rivers, with no problems but missing each other during their busy schedules, she tried her hardest to work her hours at the shop around his so they they wouldn't spend time alone at the house as it could get very lonely, but she was glad he wasn't the only one bringing money into their bank now, as he shop became very successful and profits were high right now.

"Only a perfect wife would wake me up the way you just did princess" he said laying on his back playing with stands of her blonde hair, his childhood nickname for her still being used as every time he said it he remembered the day they met.

"Well I wanted to make sure you remembered me at work today" she said tracing her fingers over his hard chest.

"I could never forget you Han" he smiled down at her "it's just annoying that I have to go in to work today" he added still toying with her hair

"It's only a half day" she stated matter a factly "remember we have Ali's Halloween party at the weekend and we need to get outfits later" she added looking up at him

"Oh yeah have you made any decisions on our theme" he asked as they had decided on being Danny and Sandy before Hanna realised it was too predictable

"No, but I've been thinking, we could go to that dress up place in Philly, you know the one where you can try on all the outfits, and just see what ones we suit best" she suggested looking up into his eyes

"Knowing what you're like it will take 5 hours, but it sounds perfect"

Hanna got into her shop at around half past nine after stopping into Starbucks and grabbing herself, Spencer and Sarah a coffee, and to her surprise Spencer wasn't setting up yet, everyday Spencer would be in my nine to tidy the shop and add more stock out the front, but today she wasn't, so Hanna just had to do it herself.

"Hi Han" Sarah piped up as she walked into the shop at her normal time around 9:50, just in time for them to open at 10, "where's spence" she asked also surprised "no idea, it's not like spence to sleep in".

The two women finished the final touches to the shop to make it perfect for customers to come in, then Hanna went back to her office where she spent most of her day.

"Maybe she's had a busy morning with Toby" Hanna muttered to herself sitting in her office, after it got to half 10, and still no sign of Spencer

"God Han really" Spencer finally walked into the door

"don't pretend it isn't true now" Hanna pressed her onto the subject "why else would you be so late, you're a Hastings" Hanna added swivelling around in her office chair to look at Spencer who just kept quiet "Jesus Christ spence is that.." Hanna squealed pointing down to the massive diamond on Spencer's wedding finger and Spencer's smile grew and grew "tell me everything now" Hanna demanded wanting to hear every romantic detail.

"Well we went out to dinner last night in Philly to that fancy restaurant that you told us about remember" Spencer started as Hanna just nodded like a child being offered candy "and then I could sense him being off but I didn't question him on it because I knew he would tell me eventually, but then my moms campaign called me and she had told me earlier that the call would be important but at around 9pm, but right now it was only 7pm but I had to take it, and he understood" Hanna looked at her weirdly,

"So you ruined his master plan" Hanna questioned becoming more and more intrigued

"Yes but that's not the point, so we left the dinner a bit early, and then this morning he brought me my favourite breakfast from the brew and gave it to me in bed, as he turned around and it was right there in my face" Hanna gasped at the way Toby had proposed.

"So you ruined the perfect moment but then he asked at a completely unexpected time, oh that's even more perfect, and morning sex is the best anyway" Spencer just smiled ignoring Hanna's sex comment and looked down at her ring

"And that's why I'm so late today" as she said through the massive smiled plastered on her face.

At around 3pm caleb walked in to the store to see Sarah at her usual place at the counter "Sarah,mhi" he made his presence know

"Caleb, Hanna is in her office as per" she let him know, momentarily looking up from her work.

"Thanks" he said as he walked through the corridor and spied Hanna hard at work with her notepad and pencil probably designing the new line, she didn't even realise when he walked into the room, and that's what he loved about her, when she was wants something she is so determined she won't let anything distract her, as he walked up behind her and places short kisses over her neck as he rubbed her shoulder.

"Caleb" she turned around quickly to her handsome husband smiling down at her "God is it 3 already" she asked him as she stood up and cuddled him,

"Unfortunately, meaning we've got to shop" her eyes widened as she remembered she got to go shopping

"I've just gotta go say bye to spence and then we can go okay" she said as he leant up to him and kissed his lips as he took her by her waist unexpectedly and pulled in tighter as he deepened the kiss and took his hands lower to her to squeeze her cheeks to pull her groin close to his as her fingers were pulling at his hair as their tongues were exploring each other's mouths they didn't even realise when Spencer knocked at her office door and creaked the door open to the kiss.

"why is it every time I see you two together you're literally 2 minutes from having sex" she let out with a huff as the two pulled apart awkwardly

"What can I say I missed her" caleb answered as he pressed a kiss on the top of his wife's head and Spencer shook her head

"Spence I was just about to come and tell you I'm leaving, we need to find an outfit for Friday" Hanna said still feeling a bit awkward

"No Hanna you were just about to have sex, on your desk" she said but couldn't actually be annoyed, she found it cute how Hanna and Caleb had to be constantly touching each other when they were together, caleb just laughed in reply with a smirk on his face, and Hanna knew exactly why, "bye spence" he let out

"Congrats again, see you tomorrow" Hanna said as she hugged her friend before leaving for the day.

The pair were now at the Halloween fancy dress shop in Philly, and were current,y dressed as a pair out of the flintstones "Hanna, no there is no way" caleb said adamantly as he played with the fake stick in his hand "why I always thought of you as a caveman, Fred flintstone works" Hanna began to tease caleb "yeah I remember, you calling me that a few times, but then you fell in love with me" he smirked and grabbed her waist as they were alone in the changing room and Hanna smiled widely at him as she leaned into his chest slightly "we don't have time for this, the party is in 6 hours, and this is the fifth outfit that you've turned down" she replied pushing him off her "you know I could just go in my boxers, it would be a lot easier" he replied as he started to get himself out of he caveman outfit and threw it next to the scooby doo, military, Alice in wonderland and Prince Charming costumes.

"No that's perfect" Hanna replied about 2 minutes of comfortable silence while they got changed "baywatch" she muttered loud enough for caleb to hear

"Han I was joking babe" he laughed slightly

"well you shouldn't have because I see a costume for it right there" she replied pointing and the red and yellow swimwear

"Han it's a bit..revealing don't you think" he said as he picked up the swim shorts and costume "literally one piece of material" he added while she kept silent thinking about her options

"no look there's one with the shorts attached too, and you could wear a t-shirt with yours" she pointed towards the hanger with the costume on with a smile plastered on her face which caleb could never say no to

"your not gonna let this go are you" he asked as she continued to smile at him which was driving him crazy

"pleaseeeee, I won't wear heels so it will look less bad, I'll borrow Emily's converse or something, this is the best idea we've had and I know you could pull it off with those rock hard abs" she said as she walked towards him and stuck her hand under his top to feel his muscles

"Han it's not me I'm worried about, yeah you in a swim suit is nice for me and you, well mostly me, but you know what guys at Alison's parties are like, and Alison herself for that matter" he said stroking her hair as she was cuddled up against him

"Can I at least try it on, I reckon the shorts will come low on my bum, especially if I get the ones that go over the swim suit" she compromised still with that smile on her face as Caleb handed her his wallet for her to buy the costumes as he grabbed all the ones they'd tried on and put them on the hanger before meeting her at the counter.

Hanna and caleb arrived at Alison's party a little later than planned after got distracted while getting into their outfits, so everyone else who they knew there was already in there, Spencer and Toby were Romeo and Juliet, aria and Ezra as two book characters Hanna had no idea existed, Emily was an angel and Alison was a devil.

"Mr and Mrs baywatch have arrived" Spencer blurted out slightly tipsy as she clung to Toby

"too busy getting busy to turn up on time" Ali smirked at the pair as they just smiled at each other

"sorry but you haven't seen his abs right now" Alison wasn't expecting that reply and she decided to not make any more comments about the subject

"you two look seriously hot though" the girls let out as they look Hanna off to the drinks while caleb stayed with Toby and Ezra

"Oh trust me, you don't know the half of it" she replied, thinking back to the hot sex they'd had an hour before coming

"And I don't think I want to" spencer answered, she'd already seen and heard enough about their antics this past week alone while Hanna shot her a smirk and she pictured it in her mind and starred off at caleb as he turned his head to look at her two, and they stayed like that until they were interrupted by aria

"and now you're literally having eye sex" as Hanna pulled her eyes away from her husband to her friend

"are you pregnant" Emily blurted out as it was the only thing she could think was making her friend act this way

"no emily of course I'm not" Hanna stated looking shocked at her friend "just the honeymoon period after the wedding isn't wearing off yet and I just find myself constantly thinking or doing, that" she added looking behind her to caleb who was now in deep conversation with Ezra and Toby and she always love his concentration face "just look at his cute little face" she said as she eventually pulled her eyes away from him.

"Oh Han take a drink" Ali said handing her a cup of punch with God knows what in.

After an hour of drinking Alison's punch, God knows how many glasses full of it she had consumed, Hanna stumbled herself over to caleb flopping her lips onto his neck "jesus Han what have you been drinking" he said as he automatically smelt the alcohol on her breathe

"Ali gave me something, a punch, it takes like rainbows" caleb himself wasn't exactly sober and just laughed at her explanation, he knew what she was like with alcohol, two drinks and she would be gone, never changed since school.

"Come here Han" he said lifting her onto a counter in the kitchen and standing between her spread legs, as he pressed a kiss onto her lips as his hand rubbed her thighs back and fourth, once or twice going a bit too high for public eyes, as he bit her bottom lip for her to open her mouth for his tongue to enter as her hands went to the back of his head to pull him closer to her groin and his arms wrapped round her with his hands placed on her bum squeezing it every so often as there kiss went on and on and on, taking breathes every so often and smiling at each other.

"People are starring caleb" she whispered into his ear as they were still very close to each other

"Let them" he bluntly answered as he smashed his lips back onto hers "I need to take you home Han, I can't do all the things I'm craving with a horny audience" he said aiming at all the drunken people surrounding them dancing around

"Let's just to say bye to the others" she replied looking at her phone and seeing it was now midnight and she had no idea where the time had gone.

The couple walked into the lounge where their friends were "guys were going home" they admitted as they finally reached them

"I've barely seen you all night Han" aria whined as she grabbed Hanna into a hug

"You're seriously leaving to have sex again aren't you" Spencer asked as she let go of Toby to say goodbye to the pair

"A gentlemen never tells" caleb replied as he man hugged Ezra and then Toby

"yeah you don't need to with Hanna's mouth" Emily added as she hugged them both goodbye

"Did you not get enough earlier, you were an hour and a half late" Alison said as she was the last one to say bye to the pair and they both ignored what she had said, Hanna swore she still enjoyed pitying Hanna as much as she did when Hanna was 'hefty' but she didn't say anything, it was unnecessary

"Bye again guys" caleb shouted as he grabbed Hanna's bum for them all to see as they headed out the door and back home

"Did you just see that" Ezra asked the rest of the group

"They're not going to make it home without ripping their clothes off" Spencer bluntly stated as she shook her head.

As the couple walked, or more like stumbled, the short walk home, they realised they had been a bit more drunk then they first thought, caleb kept squeezing Hanna's arse and she continued to caress his chest on their walk though rosewood, after around 20 minutes they reached home and caleb pinned Hanna up against their door and she tried to rummage though her clutch bag trying to find her key "got it" she mumbled as his lips sucked on her pulse point the door quickly opened from the weight pushing on it and their shoes were off and she was hanging around his waist heading up stairs in no time.

He laid her down on the bed and rolled off her costume kissing each section of her skin which was exposed as the got further down her body until she was left in just her thong, she had decided against a bra, which Caleb smiled at and she pulled off his trunks and t-shirt and soon has she had the chance too, still kissing him violently and he steadied his body to hover over hers pulling at her lace thong and moving the material aside so he could rub her up and down earning a moan from her mouth before he slipped a finger in and she gasped and jerked her body as he pumped "I need you ca-caleb" she stuttered out as he pulled out and lined himself up with her and slid into her and she continued to moan and moan his name their moans joining together when they eagerly kissing each other over and over again and he continued to thrust into her as he felt her tightening "God caleb" she moaned as he felt her body shiver from her orgasm making his do the same and he came in her and eventually pulled out and they curled up in each other's arms until they fell into sleep.

 **Thank you for all your kind reviews, please continue writing them so I know what you want to happen if you have any suggestions. Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 x**


	7. Chapter 7

Hanna, knowing it was calebs day off work today, and with the big expansion going ahead, work hours had been longer to get the deal finished with quicker, and from the late night the pair had shared the night before after he made her dinner, she knew he was exhausted and in need for the day relaxing, so she got up from bed making sure she was as quiet as a mouse getting ready, so that she didn't wake him.

To hannas surprise when she got into the shop Sarah was already there setting up and it was only 9, and opening at 10, so she really didn't need to be there that early, but an extra pair of hands, she couldn't moan.

"Hi Han" Sarah said cheerfully as she walked into the shop "how's caleb" Sarah had known Hanna long enough now and they'd created a nice friendship and she knew how much she got lost in time talking about him.

"He made me dinner again last night Sarah, with all the work going on too, and I really don't know how to repay him" Hanna looked quite distressed at this point "he is the perfect husband, and you know and all I feel like I give him back is sex"

Sarah spat out her coffee at this point she was still getting used to hannas unfiltered mouth "Han I'm pretty sure he doesn't mind that" she said with a grin on her face, Hanna was very open about her and calebs intimacy and it was very very busy

"I know but it just feels like thank you for all this nice stuff but all I can give you is somewhere to stick it" she expressed the moment Spencer walked in.

"To stick what" she piped up very confused, and for once Hanna just kept quiet and went a shade of pink, she usually loved to talk about caleb and what they do in their spare time but she wasn't feeling it really

"Han feels like all she gives back to caleb is sex" Sarah explained shaking her head, knowing it was wrong

"Hanna that boy worships you, you don't need to give him anything" Spencer replied feeling slightly sad for Hanna but she also knew she was crazy

"I want too spence" she admitted "but I know him and he doesn't love material possessions as much as me" she added looking sincere, she knew caleb well and deep down she knew he wanted nothing from her because she had given him so much when they were younger, a home, a family, persuaded him to find his mom and dad, when he could rarely afford to get her anything.

"Why not have a Hanna and caleb day, like you used to in high school" Spencer shot as hannas eyes widened at the idea as she was pulled out of her daydream

"Spencer you're a genius" in school it was rare they got to spend a whole 24 hours together just them two, because of all the drama going on, and because Ashley wasn't too keen on them staying in the same room together, but when they did, they spent the morning laying around in bed, and Hanna would cook them pancakes with fruit for breakfast, before they went on a walk for the morning where they would just talk about everything and nothing, and then they would spend the afternoon watching films before going out for dinner and then going to bed at Caleb's apartment or Hanna's house, her and caleb both loved those days, and Hanna couldn't remember the last time there was a day where it was just them two, and he would love it.

"Today's Monday so his next day off is tomorrow, it's gonna be a rush but I think I can do it" Hanna was thinking out loud in front of the two women who were just watching her

"Hanna it's not even half 9, go to the grocery on your way home and do your special day today" Spencer offered as she logged onto the computer not even looking up at Hanna's ear to ear grin

"His probably still asleep, Spence I love you thank you, bye guys" she said hugging them both goodbye and strolling out the store with the biggest smile on her face, as she went into the nearest shop and got all the ingredients for pancakes and she also picked caleb up a new bottle of his favourite cologne.

Hanna got home at 10, and as she thought caleb was still sleeping, she stripped out of her work clothes into some comfortable clothes and gave him a light kiss on his lips, leaving the wrapped up cologne on the bedside table and a note saying telling him to come downstairs before leaving the room to make their breakfast.

Caleb was awakened by the smell of baking and intrigued, he followed his senses and left the bed, as he noticed a wrapped present and note, from he was assuming Hanna, confused to say the least he made his way downstairs, present in hand.

"Hey babe" he made his presence known his voice hoarse from sleep, which Hanna had always found so hot, she smiled up to him as he continued to walk down the hall toward her "what's going on" he asked as he scratched his hair and made his way over to his wife who was busy preparing the pancakes "Pancakes, no work, just us two, I've missed this" he finished and pressed a light kiss against her hair as he squeezed her side before moving to sit at one of the island stalls.

"It's a Hanna and Caleb day, our first one as Rivers'" she said finally looking up into his eyes "spare of the moment but I wanted to surprise you" she said as a grim appeared on her face as the pair took bites into their fresh food

"I like the sound of that, reminds me of seventeen year old us" he let out thinking back to their typical Hanna and caleb days, they were perfect.

"Babe what are you thinking about" Hanna enquired as she watched her husband stare into space unaware of how long he had been in a world of his own for

"Us" he replied looking back at her beautiful face "we've grown together Han, we're like different people but we still match, some people our age are just getting into relationships, but us, Han it's amazing that my first love has been my true love, and I'm still as crazy about you now as I was almost 8 years ago"

Hanna wasn't expecting that and before she knew it a tear has crept out her eye "I love you" she managed to squeak out pressing a hard kiss against his lips as she went to take his finished plate off the table, however she was pulled onto his lap as he deepened their kiss as she smiled into it, and his hands went inside her top to rub the small of her back as her hands reached the back of his head to pull him closer to her.

The couple were now walking through the streets of Rosewood, they had just decided that they would make reservations for later in the evening at the Grille, keeping it simple but still intimate, and this would be yet another thing to remind them of their adolescence years together. Just exiting the restaurant they would return to at eight that night, Hanna had spotted Aria wondering around

"Baby, is that Aria" caleb asked as he also saw their friend walking around the street by herself

"I think so, I wonder what she's doing, she lives in LA" she thought aloud as she watched her best friend continue to walk like a lost puppy, the pair decided to see what she was doing.

"Ari" Hanna shouted out as she got closer to her childhood friend "what are you doing here oh my god" she again shouted as she ran the rest of the way and clung on tight to her friend "I've missed you so much" she exclaimed, muffled by the hug "but seriously, you don't live here" she asked as she finally realised her friend from her grasp.

"I missed this place" she said completely avoiding what Hanna was asking her "it's weird with all the bad things that happened, but I do" she sniffled and Hanna looked up and saw her eyes red and puffy

"Aria what's going on" she asked her friend who was clearly upset and was not making any sense

"Oh god, you're here with Caleb, you don't want to hear about my problems, you've probably got plans, I wished I had plans"

"Aria don't be stupid, Caleb won't mind, you know him" she said just as caleb caught up with his wife

"Hey" he said, clearly confused by the situation and took the initiative to remove himself "Han I'm just gonna go look in that clothes shop, I need a new top" he said as he gave her a quick kiss, and Hanna smiled at him as a thank you, she obviously realised he was giving the girls their space the second he said he was going clothes shopping, he hated clothes shopping

"Love you" she said as he quickly took off.

"Come on, let's grab a coffee" Hanna said leading aria into the brew so they could have a much needed talk, "so tell me, what on earth are you doing back here" Hanna asked the girl as they both sat down with their coffees and Hanna text caleb telling her to meet her in the brew in a round half an hour.

"I-I'm pr-pregnant Han" aria stuttered while crying "about four weeks" she added as she let tears run down her face "I don't know what to do, we're not engaged or married, yeah we've been together a while but we took a two year break, and we've been back together 6 months, what will I do, I'm not ready, I've just finished college and how is preggers gonna get a job now, and I wanted the kid to grow up in Rosewood but what if Ezra's book money runs out, we're not like you and caleb or spence and Toby, it's not always a flowing income, were good now but what if this next book doesn't sell as well how is the ki-"

"Aria you're spiralling, breathe" Hanna eventually managed to cut the girl off, and she did what was told and took a shaky breathe "first off, your money situation is far from a problem, and you only have to ask if one does occur, which it won't, secondly you're worrying about what-ifs and maybes, but the point is their is going to be a mini Ezra running around and does he even know" Hanna asked the still stuttering girl as she indicted that she hadn't told Ezra "get your ass back home Ari, he needs to know and this isn't a bad thing, you love each other, and now you've created a life together, Aria it's beautiful" she said wiping the tears off her friends cheek

"You're right, thank you Han" she said after thinking about what Hanna had told her, she realised that if her and Ezra made it through him being her high school English teacher and boyfriend at the same time, without getting caught, they could pretty much make it through anything

"I'm having a baby Hanna, I'm pregnant" she squealed with excitement

"I'm gonna be an aunt" Hanna copied her friends tone, glad she was finally seeing the light of the situation

"No Han you're going to be a godmother, I love you" she said reaching round to Hanna's side to hug her "and look, here's husband of the year" Aria said pointing to the door as caleb walked into the brew "anyway I need to head back and talk to a certain boyfriend of mine, bye Han" she said as she walked away, hugging caleb as they crossed paths with each other, him on his way back to Hanna, smiling as his eyes met hers

"Where were we" she smiled as he sat down where aria had just been sitting and reached out to hold his hand over the table.

Hanna and caleb were curled up on the sofa watching the conjuring, Hanna had never been a big fan of horror films, but caleb was, and he rarely ever got to watch them because Hanna wouldn't enjoy it, but today, since today was about them two, they first watched the notebook, Hanna's favourite and then his choice, neither of them had seen it before, which didn't help her nerves as caleb couldn't tell he when to hide her face. So there she was hiding her face in his shoulder as he stroked her arm to comfort him his eyes were glued to the screen as Hanna tried to settle hers on anything but, the only thing Caleb loved more than horror films was her, and right now she could use it to her advantage.

"Caleeeebb" she wined into his chest, he wouldn't look at her, he was engrossed in the film, she started to kiss up his neck and colour bone making kissy noises until he turned and looked at her

"Hanna, did I do this to you at any point during The Notebook" he asked her as she looked up to him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could "Hanna stop" he laughed and continued to watch the film, if he looked at her face any longer, she would end up getting her own way and he really wanted to see the film

"Caleb" she cried in a bid to get his attention, he paused the film and stared at her, just waiting for her to talk "I don't like it" she stated like a whinny child

"I don't like The notebook" he stated deadpan

"The notebook isn't scary caleb" she continued to whine at her husband

"But it is boring" he replied and at that she stomped off into the kitchen behind them and he continued to play the film.

Twenty minutes later the film was finished and caleb went on a hunt to find Hanna in their house, and after searching their entire property, he realised that she wasn't actually in the house, he rung her phone and heard it vibrate on the kitchen counter "great" he muttered, he honestly had no idea where Hanna was and they had reservations in three hours and knowing her she needed all of them to get herself ready, he walked out their house and headed toward her shop, thinking she would probably be there, drowning herself in paperwork.

He got into his audi a1, as it was a lot faster than their jeep and drove the five minutes to the store hoping that if Hanna wasn't their, either Sarah or Spencer would be, and they might know where she could be.

He entered the store with an annoyed and fed up facial experession, Hanna had the tendency to run away from the people she loves when she was going through something hard, and it would take a hell of a lot of effort for her to admit that.

"Hi Sarah, is Hanna out back" he questioned as he shut the door to the store

"you didn't hear it from me" she replied, turning around and pointing out towards Hanna's office.

Caleb let out a sigh of relief as he made his way to Hanna's office, thank god she had been the first place he looked, if she wasn't there, he would have checked the swings in the playground, he always went there when he was thinking, but she had Spencer five minutes away and she was the best support for Hanna when he couldn't be.

"Han baby" Caleb called gently as he walked into her office, and there she was crying in Spencer's arms "Han what's wrong" he asked as she raised her head from the crook of Spencer's shoulder and Spencer walked out giving caleb a smile before shutting the door for them

"It's nothing, it might bore you" she shot out as she grabbed some of her paperwork and began filling it in

"Hanna what are you doing, don't you need to get ready for dinner" he asked her as she continued to work though some sort of sketches "Hanna talk to me, don't ignore me" he pleaded as he walked round to her side of the desk and spun her chair round so that she had to look at him "tell me what's the matter please baby" he said for the final time as he starred right into her blue eyes which melted her heart.

"Today was meant to be about you, me treating you because you do so much for me, and I bored you" she explained as she finally looked up at him "how am I supposed to be a good wife if my husband gets bored in my company" she added still starring into his eyes

"Hanna today is about us, not just me" he said as he stroked away a tear that had fallen on her cheek "and there is no way in hell you could bore me" he added holding up her head so that she couldn't look away from him "I said the notebook bores me, but you cuddled up against my chest and the smile that lights up on your face when you watch it distracts me from that, yeah I was pissed you childishly interrupted my film Han, but you didn't have to run away, don't ever run away from me, you'll always be the better option, you know that" a smile lit up on Hanna's face once again at Caleb's words, he could make her feel better in a heart beat and she leant forward and kissed him "but Hanna this can't all be over a film, what's really wrong" he asked again pulling away from her.

"Aria is pregnant" she stated as if the statement would explain to caleb as to why she was upset

"And you're upset because" he asked with a little laugh

"Caleb were married, we have our perfect house, we both have our successes, I want one" she looked up into his eyes again looking for any signs of what he was going to say

"Why didn't you just tell me that Han, when it happens it happens, we have enough sex were basically constantly trying" he said and she let out a small laugh thinking about how much sex they have and how much her friends complain about it "when does your jab end" he asked her still looking at her

"Two months, I think" she smiled thinking about what he could say next

"Just don't replace it okay, I'm not saying we're trying because if God wants us to have beautiful babies we will get them eventually, when the time is right, when it's meant to happen" he explained to her as he brought her in for a much needed hug and he didn't let her go and hung on to her tight until Spencer walked in

"Don't you two have a dinner to get too" she asked as the two pulled away and they got up to walk out the door

"Thank you Spence" Hanna said hugging her best friend as she walked out of the store, and Caleb gave her a thankful smile for looking after Hanna.

Now sat at dinner, Hanna and Caleb were sat in a comfortable silence, Hanna was thinking about how much of a perfect gentleman her husband had been though out the night, holding doors open for her, pulling her chair in, constantly having his hand on the small of her back, or in her hand. She loved how much he showed her affection, and she looked up into his eyes thinking about how in love with him she was

"What" he asked with a laugh slightly confused by Hanna's starring "is there something on my face" he asked genuinely confused

"You're handsome, you know" she blabbed out and he just laughed at her

"Yeah you're not too bad yourself Han" he replied shaking his head

"So were god parents for little Fitz" she let out with a smile on her face

"Gives us a trial run then doesn't it, see if we're actually any good at parenting" he joked looking at her, holding her hand across the table, just like he had done earlier in the Brew

"Yeah I don't want you teaching him or her how to hack anything ok" she cleared her voice

"Says the one with the blatant shopping addiction" he raised his eyebrows at his crazy wife and she smiled back at him

"If I didn't then you wouldn't have any clothes babe" she replied looking at his well put together outfit, she had taught him well and he smiled back at her

"Today has been lovely Han, perfect actually" he said as he stroked the back of her hands and played with her wedding ring

"You deserve it" she stated as she watched his hands playing with hers "you put up with me don't you" she added laughing slightly thinking back to her crazy actions earlier that day

"Like I said, a day with you could never be boring" he smirked up at her, slightly shaking his head, god that smirk still drove her crazy and he knew it.

 **Sorry I've not been updating this as quickly, I've been busy the past few days, finishing school. Thankyou to the guest reviewer who suggest some things for the future of the story, I may incorporate some of your idea later on within the story, as I see a place where it could work quite well. Hope you liked the update, almost 4K words. Please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

Caleb was awoken by the loud violent ringing of his alarm clock, going off at seven in the morning, and then he realised it was one of his few full days at work, he moaned as he reached over past Hanna, who was curled up on his chest, still peacefully asleep, she could definitely sleep through anything, to switch of the alarm. He stretched his arms up above his head and looking down to the beautiful girl he was laying next too, God he did love her especially with no makeup on, it was a rare sight because she cared about her image so much, but right now, she had no idea what she looked like. He leant down and pressed a kiss on to her pinky lips, realsing he hadn't cooked her breakfast in a long time, he wanted to treat her this morning, so he quickly hopped out of bed and put a pair of boxers to go downstairs too cook hanna up a nice breakfast, he chose egg and beans on toast and began preparing it.

A few minutes later, Hanna had woken up to a cold bed and was a bit let down, thinking that Caleb had already gone off to work without even saying goodbye to her. She abruptly jumped out of bed and threw on Caleb's t-shirt that he had been wearing the previous night, before running down the stairs hoping that she had caught him in time to give him a goodbye kiss and wish him a good day. She ran down the hall to the kitchen area to find a half naked caleb slaving away in the kitchen and smiled to herself

"Aren't you supposed to be at work" she asked him looking him up and down

"I always set my alarm early, most days we use the time in other ways" he replied smirking at her as she just laughed at him

"Yeah I don't know what I fancy more" she said seductively as she went round towards caleb and pressed a kiss against his lips as she stroked his abs going up and down as he began to caress her lower back, rubbing small circles making her moan into his mouth and pulled away smiling "I love you" she said stroking his cheeks and still smiling up to him, at her words he stayed silent and moved his hands to her bum and squeezed it hard "good morning to you too" she replied showing him all her dimples as she smiled widely.

"You're so adorable you know" he said moving both his hands and her cheeks and squeezing her face up

"Caleb" she squealed laughing enormous amounts as he moved his hands down her body to tickle her stomach "please stop ca-caleb I can't b-breathe" she stuttered out through her laughter and he pressed a hard kiss on her forehead laughing at her "you're so mean" she said looking at him

"But I love you" he said mockingly in a baby voice as he smiled showing his straight white teeth, even his smile melted her

"Shut it and do my breakfast" she ordered sitting down one a kitchen stall as he handed her the breakfast "God I live for your cooking" she said through a mouthful of toast

"You're so goofy in the morning babe" he laughed at her, wiping away some of the tomato juice that has slipped out her mouth

"hmm that's why I usually spend my morning on my back rather than having adult conversations" he was shocked at his wife's words and shook his head

"You cease to amaze me Han" he laughed "but what about the past fifteen minutes has been adult" he added as she smiled at him, mornings with caleb were honestly the favourite part of the day.

Later on during the day Hanna was sat in her lounge with Spencer, they were supposed to be discussing their new business plans, to add another range to their store and also open up another store, they were yet to decide upon the location however. Their new range was leaning towards men's for now, so that when the kids range comes out either of them could use some of the bits for their children, it would be better that way.

However their talk about men's clothing had lead towards their men "honestly better clothes makes me want to pull them off caleb more" Hanna admitted as they went through the men's clothes catalogues "like this t-shirt, I would rip that off in an instant"

"I would usually be disgusted by that, but I understand, when Toby comes home from work sweaty with his top off, I find him a lot more attractive" she also admitted to Hanna

"Or when you wake up and they're making breakfast in boxers or sweats with no t-shirt on, and they have bed hair and a hoarse morning voice"

Hanna smiled to herself, that was the exact thing she had come down to caleb doing this morning before he left for work, of course, after their hot make out session on the counter, which had led to a little bit more

"Do I even want to know why you are smirking to yourself" Spencer asked the daydreaming girl "just tell me whether or not it was where I'm sitting" Spencer added in an attempt to pull her away from her day dream

"Oh no Spence, the kitchen counter, you're clear" Spencer looked at her with a disgusted face

"oh I'm glad" she said in a sarcastic reply and gave Hanna a little smile.

After having a rather long lunch break and watching mean girls Hanna and Spencer were back to work, Hanna began to pack away pictures of the kids range they had organised "oh Spence I want a kid" she let out while starring at the baby clothes "imagine dressing a little boy or girl in a different outfit everyday, it would be perfect" Spencer laughed at her friend

"Han a kid isn't just for dressing" as she shook her head at her

"Not just that, imagine taking a little toddler to the carnival that's going on this week, you know how much of a kid I am at heart Spence, I want to go so bad but I can't say to my grown up husband, come on let's go to a Christmas carnival with loads of rides and be kids for an evening" Spencer laughed at Hanna

"Han he knows you well enough to know you want to go" Hanna thought about what Spencer had said, he did know her very well and maybe he was going to take her anyway, she hoped.

The girls were finally done with their packing away of the kids range and half way through the designs of the men's collection, and had decided that they were hungry, walking into the kitchen to grab a takeaway menu, Hanna realised that she hadn checked up on Caleb at work yet, she usually did, so she wanted to have a quick call with him as per, and while hire and Spencer were taking yet another break, it was the perfect opportunity,

Caleb - hey baby

Hanna - hey, how's work

Caleb - busy, but that's good right

Hanna - yeah I guess so, will you be home later that usual then

Caleb - if I am, not much later why

Hanna - feel like inviting Toby over, Spence is here already were having a meeting

Caleb - sure babe, a meeting huh ?

Hanna - more like a gossip

Caleb - how did I know, Han I've gotta go I'll be home later love you

Hanna - love you too

Hanna strolled back into the lounge to Spencer "Toby is coming round later to meet you" she proposed as Spencer's smile grew

"I wish I saw him more, but in his job, it's difficult, sometimes he has jobs far away and i don't see him in so long" she let out followed by a wobble of her bottom lip as she tried her hardest not to let her upset show

"Spencer don't cry, look talk to him, Caleb used to be gone for so long when we were in New York, but you know how loyal Toby is and he will do anything for you" she said bringing Spencer into a hug "Why are we always crying over men who are still head over heals in love with us 8 years later" Hanna laughed, honestly they had no reason to worry at all

"God knows, we're so in love with them, that's probably why" Hanna smiled "but they didn't leave us through everything with A so they wouldn't now" Spencer always knew the answer "come on let's get back to work" she said hinting towards all the unfinished work.

Two hours later and the girls were finally done and Hanna decided to pull out a bottle of wine "to our stores success" Spencer said holding up her glass

"exactly" Hanna agreed, swigging back a gulp of wine, today had definitely been a stressful day.

The pair had finally decided on a theme for there men's range and it went from lounge wear to smart casual, so that they could get a bit of everything and they were finally confident after months of discussion on the full mens range was perfect and they could relax for a while and wait for the sales to come through.

"Wife" caleb called out as him and Toby entered their house, Hanna rolled his eyes at her husbands phrase, he had picked it up from some tv show they watched together, and although it reminded her that they were going to be together for a very long time, it also made her feel like she was his property

"In here" Spencer replied as Hanna decided against talking to caleb, instead she just huffed, a few seconds later the two men in heir work clothes appeared

"What we celebrating" Toby asked as he moved toward Spencer and kissed her on the head "Hey Han" he added as Hanna smiled back to him

"we finished the mens range, finally" Spencer told her fiancée as Hanna decided she still wasn't going to speak, sitting there sipping on her wine, minding her own business and ignoring all the people around her

"Are you mute" Caleb asked as he kissed Hanna on the lips

"No husband I'm not" she replied wi a tint of sarcasm and Caleb realised what she was acting weird about and smirked at her

"so why did you call us here" he asked as he placed a hand on her back, Hanna saw this as her opportunity to get what she wanted "we're going to the carnival" she expressed, shocked she had said it herself, and all three of them turned to her

"I knew you'd want to go" he whispered in her ear "we haven't been in so long" Hanna smiled at him, he cared about her so much and even remembered the smallest of details

"the kids festival" toby asked "were going to a kids carnival with no kids" he added confused at Hanna's idea

"she loves it" Spencer replied looking at Hanna.

The four of them, went to dinner before heading towards the carnival, since they had all agreed that child size meals at the carnival wouldn't fit, especially with Toby's monstrous appetite.

"Do you always get what you want Hanna" Toby started off the conversation once they had sat down at their table in the nice restaurant with a friendly atmosphere, still kinda filled with children considering that the carnival was only two blocks away

"yes she does" caleb and Spencer answered in unison for Hanna while she sat there with a not so happy pout on her face

"actually Toby, I know Caleb, and he will not partake in anything he truly doesn't want to do" Hanna replied to Toby with a smug smile on her face as Caleb's hand went down to playfully squeeze her thigh, making Hanna want to continue her fun "he even admitted to liking shopping" Caleb remembered back to that day when she threw a hissy fit because he was complaining throughout their shopping and saying he wasn't enjoying the experience that Hanna seemed to love

"Or did I just say that so you wouldn't throw a tantrum like a baby" he said back, giving it to her as much as she gave it to him "and why were you throwing a tantrum Hanna" caleb asked Hanna who stayed silent, so he answered for her "you wasn't getting what you wanted"

"God Han you seem like hard work" Toby muttered out as Spencer sat their quietly, enjoying the fact that everyone had realised how hard Hanna could be to deal with when she was in one of her hormonal moods, and even harder to work with.

Caleb squeezed Hanna's cheeks together so her face was all mushed up, for the second time that day, also something he picked up from the siccom "well I can put up with it, when she has a face like this" he laughed kissing Hanna's curled up lips from her her face she squished together, as caleb finally let go and her face went back to normal

"Thank you" she simply said very sarcastically "I really really like my face being played with"

Hanna saw the smirk appear on Caleb's face and she closed her eyes and dreaded what he was about to say next, she knew it was coming "it's not the only thing you like me to play with" he shot out as he let out a cackle gaining a gasp in horror from Spencer and a manly laugh and a subtle wolf whistle from Toby.

"Well you like extra cuddles after I do you" she shot back, not caring that they were sharing intimate details of their sex life to their two closest friends "and I won't be doing any of that tonight after your clever remark, nor let you slide anything in me" and she, as well as Spencer and Toby, saw the look of regret wash over Caleb's face as she said it.

They were now sitting on the top of the big wheel at the carnival, the ride instructor had stopped it to let on new people "you know it's nice being all the way up here, alone" Caleb started as he rubbed his hand up and down Hanna's thigh as he watched Hanna starring at the beautiful view around them completely mesmerised by it, he took her chin in his fingers and her faced turned around to look at his "i love you" told told her completely out of the blue "our love our life together and what we've become" he said as she began to get chocked up on his words

"Caleb, where's this coming from" she asked as she played with his wedding ring on his finger

"and I love that ring I put on your finger" Hanna laughed at him

"yeah I love it too" she agreed looking down to it.

"This is pretty romantic isn't it" he said looking off to the sunset descending on Rosewood she nodded her head at him playing with one of the buttons on his shirt

"I couldn't imagine anything better" she leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back and bringing his hand up to her cheek to pull her closer to him as he entered his tongue into her mouth which she accepted and they stayed like that kissing aggressively wanting more from each other until the ride started again and jolted them back, pulling them away from each other as she smiled at each other "we haven't fucked today" Hanna stated to him, they usually had sex everyday, but they just hadn't yet

"Jesus Han, I wondered why you were attempting to rip my shirt off" he laughed at her as she smiled back slightly embarrassed by his forwardness "does this mean you've forgotten about the sex ban" he asked praying it was

"Of course, you've acted nothing other than a gentleman tonight, even taking me to a kids fair and dragging along our best friends" she smiled at him, she was she gratefully to him

"And guess what" he stated

"What" Hanna answered so quickly eager to find out

"I couldn't imagine anything better" he replied, using her words from a few minutes ago, looking into her eyes and she smiled widely, God that man could do things to her she couldn't even explain herself

They finally got off the ride as walked hand in hand towards Spencer and Toby "and don't worry, I'm just as horny as you are" he whispered in her ear as they reached the pair and she looked up at him and her legs went weak imagining all the things they could do when they got home, and it didn't help that she had a few glasses of wine in her

"I want you caleb" she whispered back which she thought was quiet enough for ears around them not to hear

"shh babe, we don't want everyone knowing our secret" he looked down into her eyes and laughed as she laughed back at him.

"Yeah well I know it now jesus Hanna wait till you get the bedroom" Spencer said finally talking to them as they got close enough "you're worse than a college frat boy, honestly" she continued as Toby looked up to caleb and gave him a pat on the back

"You forgot about the little ban then Han" he joked as he pulled his hand off Caleb and Hanna let out what sounded like a squawk as she tried to hold in her laugh after seeing the disgust on her friends face, as she realised her fiancée was seeing it as entertainment

"Toby really" Spencer asked "we're like an old married couple next to them" she stated rather annoyed

"Hey we are a married couple" caleb piped up finally drifting his eyes away from Hanna

"Yet you still manage to have eye sex everywhere you go" Spencer replied looking a bit annoyed

"she's just jealous" caleb whispered in Hanna's ear "come on better get you home" he remarked as he placed his hand in its natural position, on Hanna's waist

"yeah we gotta head home too" Toby let out rubbing Spencer's shoulder and giving Caleb a knowing look, while Hanna laughed along with it and Spencer shot all three of them a death glare

"God I don't know who out of you three is worse, you make me look like a prude, and I'm a quite open person" all three laughed at Spencer's remark and the two couples went their separate ways.

 **hope you like this chapter, please continue to leave reviews and suggestions so I know what you'd like to happen at some point in this x**


	9. Chapter 9

"Well I don't know it's specific name, but I know what it is" Hanna explained politely to the store worker "It's the latest system for the hacking programs" she added looking at the blonde haired man behind the counter, who was as confused as she was, it was Caleb's twenty fourth birthday tomorrow, and she was attempting to buy him the hacking program he couldn't stop talking about. Despite him having a very good job and not needing to hack things for money like his teenage self did, he still enjoyed messing around with the firewalls and everything else Hanna had no idea about. She wanted to treat him and buy it for him as a total surprise, so she had told him that she was going holiday shopping and used a cash point to withdraw the money, instead of paying by card so that Caleb wouldn't be able to see where she had gone by looking at the monthly bank statement, and now she was stood in the middle of a software shop in Philly, holding everyone else in the cue up, while she was seeming as intelligent as a two year old, "look could you please just show me all the systems" she asked in a desperate need.

"Ma'am, everything in this shop is a system" he huffed and rolled his eyes at the blonde in front of him "could you please move aside so I can serve someone who knows what they want" he added pointing toward the rather long cue that had formed behind their 20 minute conversation that had gone round in a full circle. Hanna didn't like this worker, he was as arrogant as a pig and he looked like the biggest nerd she had ever seen in her life, kinda like Lucas in school but this boy was a total dick and looking at her like she was an alien, which she agreed, in this shop she may as well have been, but she still didn't like him.

Hanna stepped away despite the help she needed and did the one thing she never wanted to do again in her life, call Mona. Whom she hadn't talked to since she had seen her out shopping in New York around Christmas time when she was still in college. Hanna was shopping for Caleb's birthday present and she assumed that when she saw Mona she was doing the exact same for her boyfriend at the time. They had gotten along surprisingly well considering their love-hate relationship, when it came to fashion advice it was always love, but firewalls and codes just reminded Hanna that she was once A, and that definitely formed the hate part of the relationship, and actually increased her anxiety levels, speaking, thinking, and even sometimes text tones still reminded her of A, and it really put her on edge, despite that, she pressed on Mona's contact, hoping she still had the same number as she did a few years back, after a few rings it picked up..

"Eyo" a childlike voice answered, Hanna was confused to say the least

"Hi" Hanna replied not knowing exactly what to say, she didn't know if she changed numbers or whether Mona actually had a kid, and she was trying to wrap her head round the fact that Mona could have a kid, but the sound of an older woman's voice talk to the child on the phone broke her thought

"Hello" Mona answered sounding very confused as to who it was calling her and out of breathe, Hanna guessed having a kid at twenty three could do that to you

"Mona" Hanna stated to check she had the right person, when she didn't get a reply she assumed it was Mona and continued "it's Hanna, Rivers" then she realised Mona didn't even know she married Caleb "you know from school" she didn't want to say Marin, she didn't like talking as if she hadn't married Caleb

"Rivers huh, when did that happen" she replied sounding very smug which always annoyed Hanna "you married shaggy" she added with a laugh

"Seriously Mona, we're back to that" Hanna stated, now was not the time for Mona's sarcasm "do I even want to know who that child was" she asked

"She's Amber, my baby" she stated with a smile "she's a year and two months old, and already knows how to work a phone, and to shopping"

"Cute, make sure she doesn't threaten and stalk anyone with it, but who is the lucky baby daddy" Hanna asked this time she was the one laughing

"Hanna, shut up" she stated bluntly and paused slightly "what do you want"

"Congratulations on Amber, I'm happy for you by the way, she seems cute I've always wanted a little girl to go shopping with, and you've got it"

"I'm sure you'll have one soon Mrs sketchy" Mona expressed with a laugh "but seriously what is it"

"It's Caleb's birthday tomorrow, I'm getting him the latest special hacky thingy but the thing is, I'm in the shop now and basically, what's it called" she asked sounding very stupid for a married 23 year old, with a college degree

"branch firewall 2019" she replied as Hanna wrote it down on her hand

"Thank you, I owe you one Mona" Hanna replied sounding sincere "and I want to meet little Amber and her daddy, just as long as it isn't Noel Kahn" both girls laughed

"No thank god, just get baby making with your bed buddy, so Amber has a friend when you meet her" she continued to laugh, despite everything the two girls seemed to always get along in a sense

"Sure, bye Mona" Hanna agreed with her, although something had told her that when her and Caleb had a kid, it would not be allowed around any child of Mona's if it was up to Caleb, she hung up the phone and picked up what Caleb wanted for his birthday, and going straight to the cashier to pay, shooting the man that was useless help a smug smile to imply that she didn't need his help, before exiting the shop and heading back home in time to be able to hide the present in one of their spare rooms before Caleb got home.

Since today, Caleb had a twelve hour work day, Hanna had time in the afternoon to wrap up his presents, write out his card, and set up the decorations for him. She started wrapping up each present and chuckled to herself when she reached out the the Victoria's Secret bag, she had treated Caleb to some underwear sets for her, she had picked out his favourite types and styles, after all they were for his pleasure, she then began to write out his card

 _Dear Caleb - sketchy_

 _happy 24th birthday_

 _i can't believe you've put up with me for 8 years_

 _everyday with you makes me happier_

 _I love you the most in the world and will never stop_

 _wishing you the best day ever because you deserve it_

 _Love Hanna - princess_

 _xxxxx_

Caleb had gotten home a few hours later and the pair were now laying in bed cuddled up in a comfortable silence, after eating a takeout Caleb had picked up on his way home from work, both had had a very busy day and neither of them could be bothered to cook, soup dumplings and walnut shrimp, Hanna's favourite.

"CALEB" Hanna screamed jolting up off him and caleb jumped at his wife's sudden outburst and looked down to the girl who was now sitting against his chest, she had almost given him a heart attack "I forgot to tell you" she added as he got very inquisitive "guess who has a kid" she asked

"Um I don't know, Charlotte" he laughed as Hanna's face went down a bit as his light hearted humour attempt "sorry" he apologised and played with a few stands of her long blonde hair and she just smiled as a sign that it wasn't a big deal

"Mona" Hanna spat out as caleb literally spat out the mouthful of water he has just drank

"Poor kid" he replied looking down at her "poor father" he added with a little laugh "glad I haven't got myself a psycho wife"

"I could be a sociopath and you'd never know" she teased looking up into Caleb's eyes as he shook his head at her stubbornness

"I wouldn't care, I love your crazy little mind" he replied looking into her eyes "love you" he added happily, as Hanna laid her head back down on his chest looking down the bed, as she relaxed into him

"You're getting old" she commented after a few minutes silence, thinking of his birthday in the morning

"Yeah, you're getting mouthy" he replied with slight chuckle and leaning down to where she was lying to kiss her hard on the lips "you should be better behaved" he said between kisses

"Then you wouldn't kiss me like you just did, grandad"

"I'm not even 25, I met the love of my life, and married her, I would say that's pretty impressive" he replied locking his eyes with hers

"You just had all your fuckboy antics early" she replied grinning up to him, knowing exactly how to tease him

"I was never" he stated proudly "you're the one that fucked me after a few days" he added grinning at her and she just kept quiet "you even ran away so I could be inside you" he was winding her up just as much as she was him and she refused to let it get to her

"Well you just blew your chances of birthday sex" if he could play she could fight better

"You wouldn't"

"Oh just watch me" she said as she turned herself around to spoon him, pressing her arse against his crotch area, on purpose, as she heard a moan come from his lips, so she pressed a little bit harder and she felt him grow

"Stop it babe" he moaned as he felt himself getting very hot, he couldn't help himself from gripping onto her arse cheek with his hand and grinding himself against it as she moaned a little in response, this was going to be a lot harder than she first imagined, especially when she felt his hands go down her pyjama shorts she had on and lightly touch her, he was playing her and now she had no chance of keeping to her words, and half an hour later they were both sweaty and panting their now naked bodies close "no birthday sex huh" he paused "pretty sure that was very hot intercouse, on my birthday"

"It's 11:59 Caleb" she replied arrogantly leaning her phone over his body so he could see the time light up on the lock screen "unlucky" she added as he shook his tired head in response, she always had to win with him.

Hanna and Caleb's house was now full of friends and family members here to celebrate Caleb's day, his mom with both of the boys and dad has managed to get down, William however was working as per usually and couldn't make it, of course Ashley and Ted had walked the 5 minutes to their house, Spencer, Ali, Emily, and a five month pregnant aria were there, as well as Ezra and Toby.

"Hannaaaaa" Clay called as he ran towards her soaking wet from being in the pool with his brother and of course Emily

"Hi clay" Hanna replied with a smile on her face as she climbed off Caleb "babe, make your brother a burger please" she asked as she pressed a kiss on his lips

"Toby is on the grill, Clay, go ask him" Caleb replied pulling Hanna straight back down onto his lap, as thirteen year old clay wondered off towards to where the food was being served

"Why is he on the grill, his more of a build-a-house kinda man" Hanna asked as she pulled her nose up at the thought of anyone's BBQ but Caleb's, and especially with all the grubby tools Toby's hands touched

"I'll make you one babe" he said tapping her bum to get her up as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to keep her close as they made their way to the grill

"Really Hanna, Toby can cook" Spencer explained as she walked over and nodded her head toward caleb who was now behind the grill

"But I know where Caleb's hands have been" she replied, to which Spencer and Toby made a disgusted face at "not like that, ew that's gross" caleb looked up at the scene and made a sweet smile towards Hanna "but I am glad my hands have only ever been on him" she expressed with a grin on her face showing her dimples as he smirked at Hanna as a silent gloat towards Toby and he patted him on the back as a congratulations.

"Hanna Rivers" Ashley shouted as she caught the tail end of their conversation as she walked over with Claudia "what have I said about being over vocal about them things" she added shooting her a knowing look as Hanna turned quite red as Clay and James walked over and burst out laughing

"Caleb is lucky he gets to tap that" James whispered as Clay laughed as he realised what James said "over and over and over" he whispered back to him and Claudia heard exactly what they had said "James Anthony, Clay William, get inside now and sort your adolescent minds out" she whisper shouted at them, she still didn't like the fact her two babies were now thirteen and fifteen, especially Clay, one minute he could act like a child the next a horny college boy, let alone the fact that her first born was now a married man.

"Caleb honey" Claudia interrupt his current conversation with Hanna and Ashley "time to open presents" she asked as she pointed inside to the pile of wrapped boxes, he nodded and invited all their guests to the living area so he could open everything, Hanna was say next to him snuggled up.

"Thanks Em" Caleb said as he opened an Armani phone case Emily has brought for him

"Han said you were looking at it in the shop, it is the right one isn't it" she checked and he nodded back at her.

He had opened everyone's presents but Hanna's, from Spencer and Toby he got cologne, Ali got him socks and pants, Emily the phone case, Claudia William James and Clay had gotten him a few designer jumpers, Aria and Ezra had brought him a kindle and brought a few books on their for him, Jamie had made his son new woodwork for in his home office.

There was a pile of six presents all from Hanna, first of all the hacking gear she had managed find "how did you go in the shop and know it was this babe" he asked, there was no way she knew by herself

"Remember I said I spoke to Mona" she asked and he nodded back at her

"Thanks Han I love it" he kissed her on the lips and then opened the next three presents, a watch, a Ralph Lauren coat, and a beanie "Han I stopped wearing them a long time ago" he laughed and shook his head and leant another kiss down to her as she smiled up at him.

"Lace underwear" he questioned as he pulled out a black thong and bra set and a purple and dark blue set the exact same

"Jeez, Hanna" Emily laughed knowing exactly what her best friend was doing

"you do realise I'm a man, you've seen enough to of it" he added as Ashley and Claudia shot him a look and James and Clays eyes lit up at the thought.

"Well I know you like that so I thought I'd treat myself and you at the same time, because it's very comfortable" Hanna explained stealing the underwear sets from Caleb's hands as he blushed at the fact she had revealed what turned him on to all their family and friends, but smiled at her as a thank you

"That's enough of that talk" Ashley commented and Claudia nodded her head in agreement as she hid away the underwear "next present"

Hanna's face lit up as she realised he was opening his last present, this had taken her the longest time to make, it was an A1 collage full up of pictures of them two over the eight years they'd been together, starting from a selfie they'd took on their first night camping her hair done perfectly, him in his beanie with his longer hair, another one of them in Central Park when they first started college, one of them with Clay James his mom and William, one of the two of them with Ashley and Ted on their wedding day, a picture of them at prom together where you could see their whole outfit, a few of them from their many Hanna and Caleb days, one from when he had just got back from Ravenswood and she had black streaks in her hair, right up to one they had taken back at Halloween a few months ago, she watched Caleb's face as he registered what it was.

"Hanna" he paused looking at all the pictures of them, taking him all the way through their relationship, he became all chocked up and a tear fell out his eye before he could finish "it-it's beautiful" he stuttered before whipping her head round and not caring about who was watching and taking her lips in his and pushing hard against them taking her cheek in his hand and stroking it around as he kisses her over and over again "I love you" he whispered at her

"I love you too" she replied also not caring about their audience, it wasn't often Caleb cried but as soon as she saw the tear she realised how much something as simple as a collage could mean to him "it's like looking over all our relationship at once" she continued nodding to the collage in hands, "all eight years in one frame and you don't cry very much"

"It's perfect" he added quickly wiping his fallen tear and eventually turning his head around to all their guests who were starring, he lifted up the collage to show them all as gasps left their mouths looking at all the pictures Hanna had put together, she really was the perfect wife.

All the parents and kids had left and it was just the eight friends left in the Rivers house, all with alcoholic beverages, except Aria of course, and Ezra who had gone on the detox with her during her pregnancy

"Aria what's it like being pregnant" Hanna asked taking a sip of her vodka and lemonade, she had just finished a few glasses of wine and now was onto spirits, and Hanna being Hanna, she was quiet drunk

"like amazing, when you see the bump, and when it's as big as this, you just feel this immense love for something, and I don't even know what gender it is"

"Caleb look at how cute she looks" Hanna pointed down to aria, like she couldn't hear her, earning a laugh from all their guests

"I know Han, she's been here all day" he laughed back at her as she slumped her head into his chest "are we too old for truth or dare?"

"Yes" Emily, Alison, Spencer, and Ezra replied all at the same time bluntly back to Hanna

"anyway when are you too gonna make a baby Rivers" Ali asked not caring how personnel the question was

"when the time is right" Caleb answered for the both of them, he knew Han was a little tipsy and if she reacted to Alison's attitude there would have been a bitch fight

"I mean, aria and Ezra are writing a book together, and they're having a kid together, I honestly don't know how you do it, Caleb could never write a book" Hanna went off in her own world "at least the book isn't about us girls this time aye" she added as everyone there gasped at Hanna, and Ezra went very quiet, no one had brought up that situation in years

"right time for bed Han" Caleb said to her removing Hanna and her wild drunken mouth from the garden "I'll be back down soon, sorry Ezra man, she didn't mean it, she's just drunk and tired" Caleb said apologetically as he walked into the house with Hanna over his shoulder and carried her upstairs

"ready to fuck baby" Hanna asked Caleb as she began kissing his neck from where she was hanging over his shoulder, caleb replied by laughing at her, if she wasn't as drunk he would have taken her there and then but even now at twenty three she was still such a light weight it made him laugh, she was always the drunkest at nights like this, it was a good thing that everyone else found it hilarious, as it was another part of her that would never change, and when he dropped her onto her bed, he realised that she was already snoring in a deep sleep, and God did Caleb think she looked beautiful as he gently removed her clothing, and put his t-shirt on her, wiped off her makeup for her and placed the bathroom bin beside her side of the bed on the floor as he kissed her upon her forehead before heading downstairs to usher out ther guests and he soon returned to his passed out gorgeous wife.

 **Please review. Hope you all like this chapter x**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN / The end of this chapter is rated M, so please don't read that part if you're not comfortable with it.**

"I'm going to miss you," Hanna squeaked out as her voice was muffled by the hug caleb way currently engulfing her in.

Hanna was going to New York for two days for the opening of her and Spencer's new store that they had chosen to expand in New York as it was the best most successful place for fashion and it meant short breaks to New York regularly, which Hanna was not complaining about since that meant a whole lot of shopping. However, on this occasion Caleb couldn't accompany her, he had just hired three interns for his branch of the company and he had to be there to guide them along, especially in their first days, and Hanna going away actually helped him as he could bury himself in work, without having to worry about abandoning Hanna, and then when she got back, all his work would be finished with so he could spend all his time making her happy.

"Han it's just two days, you'll be back here before you know it" he comforted her at the airport gate by bringing his arm round her waist "now give me a kiss before Spencer meets us and " he added as he lifted her chin up with two of his fingers at pressed a hard lingering kiss on her lips, truth be told he would have added in his tongue but he reminded himself that it wasn't exactly appropriate for public eyes.

"I would moan, but I've seen no tongue and you're not going to see each other for two days" Spencer expressed sarcastically "isn't that like the longest you've ver been separated" she added as she walked towards the two, hands linked into Toby's

"Oh and she has a heart after all" Caleb joked as he pulled away from Hanna to man hug Toby greeting him and kiss Spencer on the cheek as she frowned at him as Toby laughed at his fiancée's stubbornness

"Han, if we don't go now we're going to miss the flight" Spencer picked upper suitcase and kissed Toby goodbye as Hanna nodded and gravitated towards Caleb

"Love you" she whispered towards him as she went into his arms yet again, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, whenever she left Caleb for a longer period of time, she always felt some part lost

"Love you too princess" he kissed her forehead before subtly slapping her butt as she turned her back to him to leave with his smirk plastered to his face, which automatically turned her tears into laughter.

* * *

The flight journey was pleasant and quiet, Hanna decided on watching episodes of the real housewives of New York on the mini tv in front of her as sat watching it, unable to sleep properly without Caleb close to her, thankfully there was grumpy or snobby passengers around her that she had to endure for the short one hour flight out to New York, she looked over towards Spencer who was fast asleep next to her, probably tired from all the preparation this trip required, although Hanna thought it would be nice to have someone to talk to. She began looking around and cast her eyes on a toddler whose parents must have been asleep next to her, which was just increasing the massive baby fever she already had, even Mona had a baby, and Aria was just three months from giving birth, Hanna needed to be a mom.

"Hi" she cooed down to the little girl "do you know what your name is" the child didn't reply and her eyes were focus on Hanna's necklace "do you like it" she asked and the baby nodded with a huge grin on her face, showing her one single tooth. Hanna pealed the necklace off and handed it to the girl to let her play with, as she watched her become obsessed with the piece of jewellery for most of the flight, the girl called her mom tapping her eagerly to show her the necklace like it was the most precious thing on earth and Hanna watched the mother and daughter interaction and smiled to herself

"Thank you for entertaining her, having an eighteen month old can be quite tiring" the mother explained as she handed Hanna back the piece of jewellery

Hanna smiled back to the woman "I can only imagine, she was good as gold" Hanna replied smiling down to the happy baby now playing with her mother top "she wants to touch everything!" Hanna joked as she pointed down

"Tell me about it, my ear is constantly being pulled at" Hanna laugh and both the women smiled down to the baby now giggling at Hanna as she pulled silly facial expressions towards her

"She's beautiful" Hanna described as she reached a hand out to the smily child who was giggling at Hanna

"She gets it from her father funnily enough, she's the spitting image of him" she replied pointing to the snoring man next to her, whom Hanna hadn't even realised was there until he was pointed out to her

"Oh my gosh she is isn't she" Hanna reacted as she took a look at the older man "I want my kids to inherit my husbands eyes, they're what made me fall in love with him" Hanna described as she thought back to the first time she ever saw Caleb, the cocky phone hacker, but she saw the story behind his beautiful chestnut eyes that explained more to her "sorry, I'm just missing him, not really out of the honeymoon phase almost a year after the wedding" Hanna laughed as she realised the woman probably thought she was crazy

"I understand, we're still like it now, and it's been three" the woman smiled back at Hanna, nodding towards her husband "if you don't mind me saying, you look a little young to be married"

Hanna smiled at the woman, she now got to explain how they survived high school together, if she wasn't with Caleb, the next best thing was talking about him "well we met when I just turned sixteen, we've been together ever since" Hanna then pulled her phone out and showed the woman her lock screen, which was a selfie of Hanna and Caleb they had taken on the first night they spent together camping "this was our first _date,_ November fifth"

* * *

Back in Rosewood, Toby and Caleb were having guy time by playing fifa and drinking beer, ever since both couples were back in Rosewood, the two men did this every time Spencer and Hanna went out together. It gave them both fresh air where they could actually form a boys conversation, obviously not perving over girls but they could just chat to each other about what was happening in their relationships, and stuff they couldn't really admit to either Spencer or Hanna.

"I think Spencer is turning into bridezilla, very quickly" Toby muttered, now on his fourth beer

"Dude, you've been engaged five months" caleb scoffed, swigging his beer "be thankful she hasn't brought her dress already, you'll see your bank balance drop quicker than Hanna does to her knees at night" he was on his seventh beer and just brought out some vodka from the basement

"Caleb you can't say that about your wife mate" Toby historically laughed at Caleb's simile

"It's not a bad thing, I'm exactly the same, especially when she wears lace" Caleb's mind began to wonder thinking of just one night before and all the things the two of them had gotten up too, and he started to become quite annoyed that she wasn't there, two nights was a long time for them to go without her

"Caleb" Toby called nudging Caleb out of his daydream

"Yeah" he replied finally looking up at him

"You were fantasising wasn't you" he asked with a loud cackle "just go see her" he drunkly slurred, during Caleb's five minute daydream Toby had managed to finish his beer and also pick up the vodka bottle as he intently played Fifa, not realising what'll how much he was drinking

"Fuck the interns, someone else can teach them" Caleb, who now had just finished up the once full bottle of vodka agreed to Toby's suggestion and began pacing around the house tiding as he wouldn't be coming back until Hanna was, and the house needed to be tidy, while Toby attempted to search up plane flights

"Our best bet would be to just wing it and book it at the airport" Toby suggested as caleb rushed past him

"Alright I'll find my card then" he replied fiddling with his shoes to get them on "have you called a cab"

Just as he finished asking they heard a cab horn coming from outside, and both men had to focus hard on walking towards the car, once they reached it they put on their best act to be sober and told the driver where to take them.

"Do you reckon they're okay" Spencer asked as the two girls were laid in bed after a very tiring first day in New York

"Spence chill, they're probably having one of their bro nights" Hanna added sarcastically "I swear Caleb lives for them nights"

"Toby too, he tries to hide it though, but during the day before, he goes crazy making sure he has everything ready" Spencer laughed as she turned to face Hanna, both in separate double beds which were next to each other, Hanna just laughed in reply, Caleb did the exact same thing every time they had one "Han" Spencer asked

"Spence" Hanna replied almost asleep

"Does being married make you feel old, like you're just waiting to be a grandmother in a few years time" Spencer asked generally concerned, and so was Hanna, Spencer rarely asked her questions, she always seemed to have it figured out

"I thought it would, but it doesn't, it's like it's just giving me happiness for now, for the first time living in Rosewood I'm just happy, and I know that Caleb is going to be there for the rest of my life, and every time me and Caleb fight, I know it's going to be ok, because we said them vows and we promised a life together, it's like a sense of security, you know, his going to be there for you in every situation, no matter what, even thinking about it now I'm happy, everything we went through together Spence, we ended up married and genuinely the happiest people in the world, it's amazing, and you shouldn't worry about it about feeling old or anything like that because being married to the person you love most in the world, it's honestly magical" Hanna sincerely replied without even noticing that both her and Spencer were in bursts of tears

"Wow Han, I may just get you to write my vows" Spencer joked through her water eyes and shaky voice

"Spence you're wedding is going to be beautiful, stop worrying and get some sleep, we need to be up in 5 hours" Hanna laughed at her, half asleep yet again

* * *

Meanwhile, in Philly, Caleb and Toby were told that the next available flight to New York was at four o clock in the morning, so they would be stranded for 4 hours before their plane was due to depart, however they began to entertain themselves running around the airport shops with an electronic fart machine which went off at the press of a button which the two disgustingly drunk men had control over, and every time they pressed it they submerged themselves into fits of laughter which they couldn't control. They went on like this for the rest of the night until there boarding number was called out, and by now they were relatively sober, but not sober enough to not order another few beers while on the plane, or realise what they were doing was ridiculous considering the girls would be home in twenty four hours.

As the boys plane took off, Hanna and Spencer were waking up for the extremely busy day they had ahead of them, they would spend the whole day in there separate offices like they would do at work, Spencer doing the finances and Hanna sorting out all of the business with the clothes and then they're New York assistant, a 30 year old woman called Jerry, would be arriving at one in the afternoon and be arranging the front of the shop, putting the clothes where Hanna and Spencer had requested, then visitors would arrive at 9pm for the opening celebrations and the girls would go straight to the airport from there, so they needed to take all there luggage with them to the store when they leave at 6am.

Hanna had been in her wooden office on the phone to one of her suppliers, her chair spun around so she was facing the back of her rather large office, and she couldn't see whom was walking in, and she wasn't paying enough attention to realise when the door creaked open and shut, and the bolt flick across as it locked to ensure no one else could come in. A pair of lips came to her neck and placed delisted kisses and then began to suck on her pulse point, she recognised his smell and body language as soon as the contact started and she was pretty sure she could feel none other than her husband smirking on the skin of her neck.

"Caleb" She moaned in acceptance of his kisses, before realising that he was in New York, with her "Caleb" she repeated again this time in an confused and serious yet happy squeal, as she turned to face him "what are you doing here, you're meant to be in Rosewood" she asked as she jumped up in her chair to hug him, as he sat in her chair and moved his hands to her hips and brought her forward to his lap to straddle him

"I wanted to see you" he whispered seductively, still slightly drunk, into her ear as he bit onto her lope causing her to moan lightly and tilt her head backward so he could get access to her neck to suck, kiss and bite it

Jumping to her senses Hanna's head shot up "caleb, we can't do this here, Spencer is just next door and Jerry is going to be here so-" she was cut off by Caleb's lips pushing onto hers as he sucked on her tip so his tongue could intrude her mouth and she moaned as she accepted it, she could taste a hint of alcohol on his breathe but she didn't question it, honestly she could only imagine what him and Toby got up to when they were together, immature and silly boys.

They're tongues battled each other, his hands finding there way up her top to play with her lacy bra she had on, the one got herself for his birthday and he moaned into her mouth as he realised that, and he broke their kiss as he pulled the top her her head as she fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, eventually pulling it off towards his back as he unzipped her shirt and unhooked her bra leaving her in just a thong as their kiss grew hungrier as she went to unbuckle his belt, he began to kiss her neck again sucking on her pulse point to purposely leave a noticeable mark for later as she eventually succeeded taking off his belt and unzipped his trousers and he lifted up his bum just as his jeans needed to slide off it, and he shook his legs to get them completely off as she grabbed his cock from inside his boxers

"Han" he moaned as she did it over and over again, she did always love control, and his fingers slide the material of her thong to the side as he began to pinch and rub her, before entering a finger into her pumping it in and out for some time as she grew wetter and wetter, ready for him

"Ca-leb" she moaned I'm a stutter "I need y-you..now" she added as he decided to pull out his fingers and get rid of her underwear leaving her naked sitting on him as he paused to take in his beautiful wife

"You're gorgeous" he moaned looking into her eyes, before he took off his boxers, making her eyes go directly to his erection, which she had always been impressed with, and he rubbed himself up and down her without fully going in, teasing her for a while before he lined himself up with her and entered her slowly as their moans became in sync, and he began to thrust up into her as she moved herself up and down his lap as he watched her boobs bouncing up and downs before he started to suck on them and rubbed her nipple making her moan his name even louder

"I'm close baby" she moaned into his ear and at her words he started to thrust harder faster and deeper into her himself not far from letting go, and her walls began to tighten as she moaned his name again and again as she let herself go, himself soon following, leaving the pair sweaty and naked.

Hanna found herself resting on Caleb's naked chest thanking God her office walls were sound proof and not made of see through glass like her Rosewood one.

 **Hope you liked this, review please x**


	11. Chapter 11

"Babe, I'm going to work" caleb whispered in a sleeping Hanna's ear as he leaned over her curled up body and placed a kiss on her forehead, not a movement, he wasn't surprised at all, sometimes he wondered if she was even alive when she was asleep "Hanna" he asked once again only to be returned with a moan and his wife flipping over her body so she wasn't facing him.

He decided to try the one thing that wouldn't leave her in a bad mood when he left and she would definitely wake up, she was meeting a nine month pregnant Aria with Spencer and Emily today and he knew how long it would take her to get ready. He climbed onto the bed so he was facing her and kissed her hard on the mouth while she slept, he wasted no time in entering his tongue into her mouth and exploring her mouth until she actually realised what was going on, a few seconds later caleb felt Hanna's body start to return the kiss, signalling that she was waking up, and when he felt her smile into the kiss and slowly reach for his nape, he knew she was awake

"Morning sleepy" he whispered as he pulled away from his wife's mouth, much to her dismay, as a pout emerged on her face

"You could have continued" she stated and huffed "why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She asked as she cuddled into his chest recognising his work attire

"It's hard enough now at 9 o clock, at 8 it's even harder, and plus you deserve rest we were busy last night" he answered as he kissed her forehead and got up and headed towards the bedroom door

"So you're leaving me here, pretty turned on thanks to your way of waking me up" she pouted as he turned back to her and slightly chuckled at her mood

"Later baby" he answered "I love you" and he walked out the door leaving Hanna laying in bed with her thoughts, every time he called her baby it sent butterflies straight to her stomach, the way he said it was just so hot and the smirk that naturally appeared on his face afterwards just made it even better, and he didn't even realise.

Hanna took the opportunity of a free morning and no work to go about some of the housework, considering Spencer Aria and Emily would be there by midday, and after Hanna and Caleb's events last night, after deciding that they a baby was what they both wanted, considering they'd been married for now 10 months and it had gone smoothly they thought a baby would be a perfect addition in making them both very happy, they abandoned their dinner dishes and cups and all the rest to go to the bedroom and make a baby, they weren't trying because they both agreed that if it didn't happen it didn't happen, but Hanna saw it as increasing their chances, by making love very very often without protection, definitely not trying, they had sex very very often anyway, so it wasn't that different.

* * *

Two hours later, Hanna was dressed in a summer dress, of course heels and her hair done in light waves with natural looking make up opened the door to a very pregnant aria who was clinging onto Spencer and a frustrated looking Emily making her giggle slightly

"Aria you're massive" Hanna stated as the trio walked into the house and slumped themselves on the lounge sofa, while Hanna sat on the breakfast counter stall

"Oh yeah, but she's had it easy, whereas I, because I'm sporty, lifted all the chests of drawers, dressers, tables into her new home, why she sat eating red velvet cupcakes, and wouldn't share" Emily huffed as she laid back, clearly worn out "and it's only midday"

"That's what you get when you decide to stay with the pregnant friend, who is also moving house when you come to visit" aria muttered back giving Emily a death glare, the girls and all of their other halves had realised that Aria wasn't exactly the happiest bunny in her third trimester, but Hanna could understand why, who would want to be that fat

"Ok can you just hurry up and get that kid out of you please" Spencer sarcastically replied as a joke, but it wasn't a joke, secretly Emily and Hanna agreed but they wouldn't ever say that

"Talking of that kid, are you going to tell us it's gender yet" hanna asked, fed up with her friends stubbornness, she needed to know pink or blue "here em, you look like you need it" she added, handing Emily a bottle of red wine, not bothering with a glass, Emily was very irritated and needed to relax

"Han, look at the size of me, I'm about to pop it out, have patience" Hanna nodded, it was understandable, she was five days overdue and still hadn't gotten to meet her little bundle of joy "but speaking of popping things out, when are you going to join the band wagon" Aria asked directing it towards Hanna

"I'll see how irritating they are first" taking a sip of her drink she laughed as aria huffed at her

"I need a mom friend, please get knocked up" aria begged making Spencer cough up in shock and Emily just stare at her

"Aria you can't ask someone that" Emily scoffed at her

"I can do what I want I'm 41 weeks pregnant" she annoyingly replied and Emily rolled her eyes at her "and you're sitting there happy as Larry drinking wine at midday, it's alright for some isn't it"

"We know, you haven't stopped telling us - do you need a nap? You're cranky as hell" Emily replied, which really annoyed aria, she couldn't take much more

"Do we need to separate the two of you" Spencer piped in walking back over to the sofa and handing the two girls a glass of soda to to try and cool them both down a bit

"Nope im sorry, I'm sticking with my wine if I'm dealing with her all day" Emily stated going to give Spencer back the soda while aria rolled her eyes back at her, as she felt a sharp cramp in her mid section, grabbing onto the arm of the sofa and digging her nails into it while letting out a timid squeal and squeezing her eyes out in pain, making the other three girls look at her with concern

"Aria are you...giving birth..on my sofa" Hanna asked quietly trying not too annoy the in pain girl, but Hanna was definely not into the idea of Arias kid being born on her new sofa, who suddenly felt a gush of water travel down her leg "omg she genuinely wet herself on my sofa" she added while aria stayed silent eyes bulging out of her eyes in shock and embarrassment

Spencer noticed and made her way over to Aria "Hanna shut up" she said while Emily called an ambulance to take her too the hospital and Hanna called Ezra "Aria, you need to listen to me, you're in labour, the ambulance is on its way" Spencer said calmly, while Hanna was frantically moving around her kitchen trying to find Ezra's contact on her phone, she finally did and called him letting him know to meet them at the hospital as soon as possible.

Hanna took the moment while they waited for the ambulance to text caleb telling him what was happening

 _Taking aria to hospital, she just wet herself on our sofa, so we need a new one, don't worry about leaving work early. Can you pick me up from here when you finish and we'll go back at home until we're actually needed at the hospital. Love you xxx_

* * *

Half an hour later, Hanna and Spencer were squeezed onto the hospital chair next to the bed while Emily and Alison were on the window seal and Ezra was standing next to Aria at the top of the bed in Aria's hospital room as she squealed in pain ever so often, as a contraction rippled through her tiny body, and nurses came in and out to check on her progress

"What does it feel like" Hanna asked genuinely intrigued by what Aria was going through

"Period cramps but around ten to fifteen times worse, and pressure on the bladder, making it feel like you need to wee, right Aria?" Spencer stated and asked as Hanna sat looking at her friend with a blank expression

"Basically what Oxford dictionary just said" Aria replied with slight chuckle, she was actually in a way better mood then earlier, probably because she knew she wasn't far off finally being able to meet her precious baby

"Right thanks Spence" Hanna was rather confused at how Spencer knew that, but then again it's Spencer, she knows everything.

Amongst everything, Hanna realised that Emily and Alison were getting quite friendly in the corner, every time they were around each other recently it was like they were the only two in the room, even if Aria was half way through labour and her screeches were the noise that was filling the room, Hanna didn't know if she liked the idea of them being together completely, she obviously wanted Emily to be happy and if Alison was what made her, then fair enough, but she always thought that Ali took her for advantage, she always lied to her in school and messed around with her feelings, the two over the past five years had been on and off, but glancing towards the two, Hanna saw how genuinely happy they both were in each others presence and she was happy for them, maybe Ali had finally grown up.

* * *

Hanna and caleb were now at home eating an early dinner, due to the fact that aria could want them any moment so they decided to go for a simple take out, since Hanna was glued to her phone getting regular updates from Ezra about how aria was doing

"He said his going to call when they want us" Hanna stated looking up from her phone for the first time in half an hour

"Great. Now can you eat" caleb replied pointing his finger towards Hanna's barely eaten pizza slice, Hanna awkwardly looked down and her stomach rumbled as she took a bite of her food

"You know it's like you don't care she's giving birth" Hanna admitted taking a rest from eating, caleb was really irritating her, he didn't understand how beautiful birth was, and didn't feel bad for Aria who was experiencing the worst pain

"I do care, but they're gonna call us, so you need to stop worrying, I can see the cute vein popping out" he replied bringing his thumb up to brush it over her forehead making her momentarily forget how irritating he was being

She turned her head to face him as they sat on the kitchen stalls next to each other and she smiled lightly at him, he always knew the right thing to say and the right way to say it, as his thumb travelled down to draw circles on her right cheek before moving further to use his thumb to outline her lips while he starred into her blue eyes "you're beautiful" caleb stated as if there was no argument against it as he watched her blush slightly at his words making him chuckle in his deep voice, it was the only noise in the room and she followed him as he caught a glimpse of her crystal white teeth and cute dimples, this was definitely calming her down and taking her mind of Aria, caleb knew exactly how to make her feel like it was just them two in the world as he placed a light, romantic lingering kiss onto her lips, while his hands cupped each one of her cheeks and she smiled looking up into his dark orbs when they parted, she brought her hand round to the back of his head and pulled him towards her so that they could join mouths once again, this time it was longer, and very passionate as she opened her mouth to grant his tongue enter into her mouth as hers did the same, the two got lost in the moment as caleb stood up from the stall, still kissing his wife and grabbed her bum to pulled her up so he could carry her, she understood and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He continued to move her towards the sofa and laid her down beneath him as his hands moved down to rub her thighs back and forth and she began to undo the tie and buttons of his work uniform, once his top was off, he pulled her on top of him so that he could unzip her dress and pull it off her, leaving her in her underwear and he grinned looking down at her, and her hands went down to unbuckle his trousers as he took control and pulled them off as she couldn't reach all the way, Hanna climbed off of her husband and pulled him to sit back on the sofa while she knelt on the carpet and kissed his lower stomach and one of her hands played with the waist band on his boxers, while the other squeezed him through the material earning a groan from his mouth, and she gave up the teasing and ripped the boxers off his while he leant down to unclasp her bra leaving her just in her panties, as she took him in her mouth and bobbed up and down while her hand worked on the bottom part of his length she couldn't get in her mouth even when he hit the back of her throat.

Caleb watched her finding it incredibly sexy the way her boobs moved around and watching her mouth around him just turned him on even more, as he couldn't help but push her head roughly to increase her pace, he was so close to the edge and she gaged slightly making him regret it "sorry baby" he admitted as he moved his head to play and squeeze her nipples and the feel of her made him come into her mouth making him groan out as she pulled her head up off him and climbed back into his lap to straddle him and place a light peck on his lips "I love you" he got out in between pecks on his lips "you're amazing Han" he added making her smile at him, his hands which were resting on her butt began to pull at her knickers and as she was about lift herself her phone began to ring and she abruptly climbed off caleb making him groan in disappointment

"It's Ezra" she stated nervously as she picked up the call, not embarrassed at all that she was practically naked and her husband was butt naked annoyed on the sofa "oh my god, we will be right there, yeah we're leaving now" she added after Ezra had spoken, making Caleb roll his eyes, he didn't understand why they had to go "she's 10 centimetres dilated and about to push, we need to go" Caleb made no attempt to move, he was hot and wanted Hanna "like now caleb" she said as she quickly threw on her clothes as caleb sat watching her "caleb put some clothes on, we're going" he let out a sigh and grabbed his boxers from the floor.

* * *

An hour later Hanna, Caleb, Spencer, Toby, Emily and Alison were sat in the hospital waiting room, sitting patiently waiting for Ezra to come running in, when Hanna said she was nine centimetres Caleb thought she would be giving birth in like ten minutes, apparently he was wrong, completely wrong, he and Hanna could have definely finished their activities

"Man, how long does this take" Caleb whispered to Toby hoping that nor Hanna or Spencer would hear them as the girls were a few meters away guessing the gender and name of baby Fitz

"No idea dude, Spencer was rushing us about like she was about to pop it out and an hour later still nothing"

"Seriously, I could be doing something a lot better right now, literally" caleb groaned and Toby got the point

"You were.." He asked with a laugh unable to finish his sentence, he felt sorry for his best friend

"Avoiding all the details, things had already happened" he admitted as Toby laughed even more "now I'm sat here, and she's pissed cos I'm not excited that aria is taking 15 hours in labour"

"I know what you mean, Spence is being the exact same" Toby replied as he two men looked at by their girls and shook their heads at them

"Caleb, shut up, I can hear you, and I'm not she, I'm Hanna, you're wife" Hanna piped up whipping her head round to look at her husband rather annoyed at his lack of sensitivity, and he scoffed at her and Spencer shot Toby a death glare back

"See what I mean" caleb replied to Toby and Toby shook his head at the girls, he was about to call Spencer over just as Ezra sprinted into the room filled with glee as he instructed the six into Aria's room, Caleb took Hanna's hand in his "sorry if I was being insensitive" he admitted in a whisper and she nodded her head at him

"It's fine, come on let's go meet baby" she replied smiling up at her husband, as they walked into the hospital room to the sight of a tiny baby wrapped up in a blue blanket against arias chest "oh my god his beautiful" Hanna cried as she walked over to Aria and saw the sleeping baby

"He has your face shape Ari" spencer admitted looking at the baby and studying his features

"His a real mix of the two of you" Emily piped up with tears in her eyes and Alison comforted her

"Caleb come look" Hanna whispered and ushered Caleb over, and he saw the little baby who had just woken up and his dark brown eyes

"He is very handsome" caleb admitted looking at the little baby while his hand snaked around Hanna's waist "hi little guy" Caleb cooed at the new born bringing a smile to Hanna's face, she had never seen him with a baby before and it was an amazing sight, she let a tear escape her eyes just watching the interaction and when caleb tuned his head and realised he wiped her tear with her thumb and brought her head into his chest, leading them to sit on the chair next to the bed, and for Hanna to sit on his lap cuddled up to him

"Can you please tell us what the little guy whose made you so cranky a name is please" Emily begged

"This is Jaques Arthur Fitz" aria admitted looking her baby into her eyes with the biggest smile on her face

"It's French" Ezra added stroking his babies little head

"It's beautiful" Alison replied looking at the baby "it's suites him amazingly" she added with a smile on her face, Hanna though this was weird, she'd never seen Ali as the mushy type but this was a whole new her clearly

"Wow, you guys it's brilliant" Hanna piped up as she brought her head up from Caleb's chest "I want one" she whispered in Caleb's ear as he shook his head and nodded at her

"I figured as much" he replied in a whisper with a slight chuckle "that's why we're having so much sex" caleb added as he kissed the top of her head through her hair

"I know, but seeing them" she nodded over towards the happy family of three "it's definitely what I want, soon" she finished as caleb looked down to her with a smile

"Me too" he simply replied as she placed a kiss on his chest through his t-shirt with a huge smile on her face, but what neither of them knew yet, was that she was a week pregnant with their first child.

 **Hope you enjoyed this, please review x**


	12. Chapter 12

Hanna Rivers was ill.

For the first time in six years, she was awoken by the feeling of nausea and had zero energy to even manoeuvre herself up and out of the bed, let alone go to work. She felt the bed next to her and realised that Caleb had already gone to work, then she remembered him waking her up like every time he had early working hours, by kissing her and telling her that he was leaving and she just shrugged at him, not even saying bye or that she loved him, she was not a very nice person, nor wife when she was ill, she grunted and rolled to the other side of the bed to reach for her phone and clicked on Spencer's contact, after a few minutes she picked up

"Hey Han" she answered happily, she was always a morning person and it was so annoying, especially when Hanna was feeling this groggy

"I'm ill" she moaned, not seeing a reason to continue, that was until the line was quiet for ten seconds "sooo..I can't possibly come to work, because I'll scare the customers, and I don't feel like interacting with snobs all day"

Spencer scrunched her face up and laughed down the phone to her grumpy yet hilarious friend "okay, no worries, I know you're a bitch" Hanna rolled her eyes at her friends rudeness and then felt a wave of sickness come over her

"Shit" she gaged and dropped her phone onto the carpet of her bedroom as she ran into their en suite to puke up her guts, leaning over the toilet seat. A few minutes later she walked back into her room and picked her phone off the floor to see that Spencer had hung up, and left her a message

 _guessing you had to puke, I'll get Sarah to do all your work today_

Hanna thought spencer was being rude, she had to add in the sentence about Sarah doing her work for to make her feel bad, she couldn't help being ill and Spencer was just trying to wind her up. Also, the fact that Caleb was working all day and couldn't look after her was also bothering her, she was in a bad mood and he hadn't even texted her asking her if she was ok, he was also being rude and she didn't have time to call him and complain, because he would annoy her even more. In fact, anyone who wasn't ill would have annoyed her, so she decided to lay in bed and stare into space for the whole day, letting her mind wonder, but everything she thought about she focused on the negatives.

God knows how long she had been doing it for, but Hanna was now thinking of her dad and how useless he was, she thought back to when she was facing a prison sentence for murder and he didn't even visit her once, how he just left her, all these things where making her stomach churn even more, and she found herself yet again sprinting into the bathroom and throwing up yet again, over and over, she didn't know what she was throwing up by now, she was sure all her meals yesterday had come back up. She climbed up from where she was kneeling over the toilet and opened the bathroom cabinet to see if she could spot anything that could help her, and that's when her eyes locked on an unopened tampon box, she hadn't got her period this month, and now all the sickness, her and Caleb had been very active lately as well

"shit" she muttered as she placed her head in her hands, her body began to shake and it wasn't long before she was crying hysterically at the thoughts going round in her head, she had wanted a baby for so long but now, she could be pregnant, and it was all seeming so real, she was only twenty four, she didn't know anything about parenting, sure her and Caleb had looked after a one month old Jacques for one night when Ezra and Aria went to celebrate his new book release but, with her own kid, she couldn't just hand it back like she could with Jacques. Caleb hadn't had a mother or father figure growing up either, and that could either be a good thing, he would give his son or daughter the most attention and make sure that they would be the happiest child ever, or it would be a bad thing because he would have honestly no idea how to parent and how to say no to a crying baby, and that he could just walk out whenever "this can't be happening"

After what felt like a whole day of sitting with her back against the bath tub, Hanna realised that she didn't even know if she was pregnant for sure yet, she needed to find out now, her mind needed to stop wondering and she needed to know if she was going to be a mom in nine short months, she quickly got dressed and headed down to the pharmacy and grabbed as many tests as she could find, but she couldn't do it on her own, so after the cashier wished her good luck she headed straight to the store to find Spencer, walking into the store with a tear stained face and puffy red eyes, she was surprised she hadn't crashed the car at some point, or scared some of the customers away as she slumped herself into the store

"Spencer" Hanna desperately cried as she entered the relatively busy store, not caring about all the starring customers as she shouted for Spencer again as she went to back towards her office, she opened the glass door to see Spencer hard at work with her eyes focused on her computer screen "spence" she softly said as she ran delicately over to her smart friend as she held her arms out to hug her

"Han what's the matter honey" she asked stroking her head as she sobbed into her shoulder and didn't answer, flinging her arms around her friends neck as she sobbed even louder "what's going on" she asked again hoping to get an answer out of her friend as Hanna pulled away and sat on the chair the other side of the desk

"I'm probably overreacting, I don't even know for sure - they're in the bag, but..I don't want to be alone" she stuttered out, not being able to form a full sentence and Spencer had a more than confused look on her face "I think..I think I might be..um pregnant"

Spencer finally realised what her blonde friend was talking about as she grabbed the paper bag and saw around ten pregnancy tests in there "you do realise you don't need that many" she laughed as Hanna's mouth curled up into a smile for the first time that day

"I wanted to be sure, like really sure"

"Han, you said it yourself to Aria when she went crazy after she found out about Jacques, even if you are pregnant, which you don't know for sure, it can never be a bad thing" Spencer said as she sat up from where she was sitting to kneel in front of Hanna

"I guess when your mom marries a pastor you begin to see everything as a gift from God" she laughed back at her, as her nerves finally started to die down "and I mean, this is kinda semi planned anyway"

"Exactly, so move ur ass into there, and remember, I'm here, whatever the outcome" Spencer explained as she moved out of Hanna's way and opened her offices toilet door "wait gulp this down first" she added handing a nervous Hanna a big glass full of water and saw the all to familiar panicked look on Hanna's face "all you have to do is pee on a stick" she reminded her as Hanna headed towards the toilet

Ten minutes later, Hanna came back out the toilet with the tests wrapped in tissue all in her hands, she laid them out on Spencer's desk on top of a tray and they sat in complete silence starring at the tests before Spencer's alarm went off "do I have to check now, can I just wait until I don't feel like hyperventilating"

"Do it whenever you feel like it, but while you wait, think of everything good that you and Caleb have been through, not any of the things that cause doubts" Spencer explained knowing exactly how Hanna's mind worked and hanna nodded back at her "even when he was sleeping in your basement, or your wedding day, the first time you told him you love him" Hanna's smile grew and grew as Spencer recalled all the things she was aware Caleb had done for Hanna and she realised how perfect they were

"I'm ready" she grinned as she flipped over the pregnancy tests one at a time, first one pregnant, Hanna didn't even look back up at Spencer before flipping over nine positive pregnancy tests, now she was onto the last one, Hanna looked up at Spencer with the biggest smile on her face "this is it" she said as she flipped over yet another pregnancy test "pregnant" Hanna squealed as she began to tear up yet again "Spencer" she cried "this is happening, I'm a mom" she cried out happily bringing Spencer in for a tight hug

"Han this is amazing" Spencer gushed as she clinged onto Hanna as much as she was her "go, go now and tell Caleb" she quickly said with the biggest smile on her face

"I can surprise him, at his work, quickly pass me the tests" Hanna rushed as she wrapped all the tests together and placed them lightly at the top of her bag, grabbing a plastic case from Spencer's desk to put around them "Spencer I love you so much, thank you, thank you, thank you" Hanna said over and over again as Spencer led them outside the store and watched as Hanna drove off on her way to Philly, she was honestly so ecstatic for her new life challenge.

Hanna arrived at Caleb's work an hour later, the smile still plastered onto her face, as she practically jumped out her car and skipped towards his office building, and approached the friendly looking desk assistant "hello, I'm here to see Caleb Rivers" she told the woman "I don't have an appointment, but just say it's Hanna"

"of course, the wife, I thought I revcognised you from his office pictures, right this way" Hanna smiled at the young man and he nodded and walked to a long hall and pointed a finger towards the corridor which Hanna knew led to his office, she practically spirited down

"Babe, what are you doing here" caleb asked as she saw Hanna approaching his office through the large glass window, he recognised the smile plastered on her face and she jumped into his arms as he opened the door for her, wrapping her legs around his waist and pressing a hard kiss against his mouth, as her fingers intertwined in his hair "Han we already did this in your office remember" he chucked as he kissed her neck

"I'm not here for that" she answered as she hopped down and sat at his desk "sit" she ordered, and the man obeyed her order and sat down at his office chair "I have something to show you" she added as she smiled flashing him her white perfect teeth and cute dimples, God he honestly thought she was the most beautiful thing ever, as he watched her dig into her purse with anticipation as she pulled out a bundle of toilet tissue

"Tissues?" He asked confused but then he continued to watch her movements and she placed a column of tissues into ten separate pieces, he was was more and more confused, and the fact Hanna was keeping quiet with a toothy smile throughout all of it was making him more and more tense, as he started to tap his foot impatiently waiting for her to reveal whatever it was

"Ready?" She asked smiling up to him and he quickly nodded, she unwrapped all ten tests one at a time as Caleb's mind finally began to register what was happening as he saw the plus signs and the word pregnant and 1-3 months light up across the screen of multiple tests, every one out of ten was a positive pregnancy test, Caleb was going to be a dad, and Hanna was going to be the mother of that child, no one and nothing could wipe the smile of his face as he stared at the tests in ore of them, and Hanna watched him, like he was previously watching her, as he kept smiling at them clearly registering what was happening, and the he was sharing this amazing experience with his wife.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he let out after a few minutes of being lost for words "we're having a baby Hanna" he added as his smile grew "we did it" he shouted in joy as tears were threatening to pour out of his eyes "I love you Hanna, so so much" Caleb stood up immediately and so did Hanna as he walked round and grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss, he didn't care where they were, he was honestly the happiest man alive, as he brought his tongue to enter her mouth and he didn't want to ever pull his lips of hers as both of them allowed the tears to flow down their cheeks as he pulled away and pecked her lips over and over again before smiling down to her

"I love you too, by the way" she laughed as he pulled her in for a warm and long hug, and she needed it after the stressful day she had endured "this whole thing, it's crazy isn't it, in less than nine months, there's gonna be a mini you or mini me" she cried into his shoulder her words slightly muffled both my her tears and Caleb's suit

"Come on, let's get out of here" he said he used his staff card to clock out "I'm the boss anyway, and my wife's fucking pregnant" he laughed as he kissed her forehead, and snaked his arm around her waist, now he knew she was carrying his unborn baby, he needed to be very protective of her, touching her at all times and make sure she didn't get hurt at all "I'll just go let the receptionist know that I won't be in my meeting" he said as they headed towards the exit of the building "we will take your car, we can pick mine up tomorrow babe" and she nodded in return to his statement, both of the pair felt the need to celebrate and with all the thigh rubs in the car that sometimes would go a little too far to tease each other was telling them that they couldn't wait, and the fact that Hanna was carrying his child, turned him on even more.

They burst through the door of their home and slammed it shut as caleb pinned her against the back of it and pulled her coat off of her, as their lips continued to kiss each other, and they kicked their shoes off eagerly, and Caleb grabbed Hanna and brought her legs up to his waist allowing him to carry her up the stairs, Hannas favourite thing was when Caleb went dominant in a make out and took control of her body like she was as light as a feather and once they got to their master bedroom, lay her on the bed beneath him and placed each of his knees in line with her hips "is this ok, you know, the baby" caleb asked, after the thought crossed his mind, he was honestly clueless

"God yes, Caleb" Hanna answered as connected their lips again, slightly amused that her husband was so clever yet so dumb when it came to babies, he had a lot to learn, Hanna's train of thought was broken as Caleb wasted no time in entering his tongue as they fought for dominance between each other and she starting undoing his skirt buttons as he pulled it off himself once she was done, he brought his hands to cub her face and kissed her once again letting his tongue slide in as both his hands travelled to her waist and pulled her top over her head, breaking their kiss briefly, and then he stopped everything and starred at her still flat and toned stomach as ghosted his fingers over it bringing the biggest smile to both of their faces, as she placed her hands on top of his, and after a moment of Hanna starring into his dark brown orbs and Caleb starring into Hanna's ice blue, taking the time to think about what they had made together and the love that both of them shared with their baby already, as they then continued their previous antics.

Afterwards, they lay naked and sweaty, Hanna curled up into Caleb's side with their legs intertwined "you do realise we have to celebrate properly right, I'm gonna take you to dinner tonight" Caleb said as more of a fact than a suggestion and Hanna nodded back at him, still too worn out to reply, as her brews grew heavier and heavier "princess" he called as he kissed the top of her head lovingly, he honestly couldn't think he could love her anymore then he did this morning but now, he never wanted to leave her side ever, and he bit his lip just thinking about how madly in love with her he still was, he honestly felt like no one in the entire world could be happier than him right now.

 **So they're having a baby, let me know of any name suggestions and if you want a girl or boy, I already have an idea but it's not set in stone yet. Hope you enjoyed, review please x**


	13. Chapter 13

Processing

Like usual, Hanna woke up at four in the morning, to a strong arm wrapped around her, and the feeling of nausea returning, Hanna lugged Caleb's arm off her and got herself up and ran towards their en suite, hoping to not have woken up Caleb as she threw up her dinner from the night before

"This is like clockwork" she murmured to herself as she pulled herself up from her knees and went to brush her teeth, as she heard footsteps coming towards her, her breathing began to pick up and she found herself remembering how scared she was of the night when A was around and she quickly turned around to see that it was of course Caleb standing behind her with his cute little smile on his face, she didn't know why she got so paranoid about it being A, but recently, every text message chime she jumped at and every creek she heard she overreacted

"Hey baby" Caleb tiredly approached his wife, walking toward her and using the pad of both his thumbs to stroke her cheeks simultaneously "sorry I didn't wake up in time to help you" he let out with a sigh as he saw the exhausted look on Hanna's face "ready to come back to bed?" He moved his hands from her face and wrapped his arm around Hanna's waist and guided her into their room and tilted her chin to look up at him, as they reached the bed "hey, are you okay" he asked as he watched her lip begin to quiver

"I'm fine" she replied and gave him a look to tell him not to bring it up again, she was not ready to tell him she was reliving her life with A, over and over again in her mind. The couple retreated back into bed and Caleb laid on his back so Hanna could rest her head on his chest and use him as a human pillow "I love you" she said sleepily, just a few moments from drifting back off

"Love you too"

* * *

"Caleb pleaseee" Hanna whined as she was literally pulling at all of Caleb's limbs to try and force him up, they had their first ultrasound this afternoon and Hanna needed it all to be perfect, realising that he wasn't getting up, Hanna leant down to his lips and began to kiss them, knowing full well he was awake and would return the kiss as she nibbled on his lower lip "baby" she asked as he made a noise in response, she knew he loved it when she called him that "we have the ultrasound today" she stated as his eyes shot open, suddenly fully awake as the excitement of seeing his and Hanna's baby hit him

"Do you want pancakes" he asked as he slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and she nodded towards him

"Pancakes would be great" she answered as the pair headed downstairs to prepare for the day ahead of them.

Hanna look a seat at the kitchen stall as caleb began to prepare the pancakes facing away from her, she found herself admiring her husbands amazing back muscles, and the way the twitched when he lifted his arm up to grab something she bit her lip just gazing at him, and walked around so she was right behind him and rubbed his back and waist area, and reached up to place a kiss on his cheeks, as she couldn't get round to his lips unfortunately "your back is amazing you know"

"Hmm yeah" he said turning around to find his wife inches away from his face, and he kissed her lips slowly "I can wait to see mini us" he added whole caressing her cheeks "they're going to be perfect"

"I just hope they get your eyes"

"Really cos I was hoping they'd get yours" he chucked "those big icey blue eyes" he added looking directly into them, as she blushed at his words "oh and I want them too have your cute little dimples" he laughed squeezing her cheeks together making her dimples show, as she went into a fit of laughter

"Caleb" she squealed reaching out of his grasp and running through their house away from him, of course he followed her, and was a lot faster as he grabbed her waist from behind and pinned her down on the sofa and began tickling her a she squirmed around "Caleb, I can't breathe" she laughed hitting him wherever she could as she wriggled about and when he put his face directly in front of her, still tickling her, she knew what she had to do, leaning up to him and kissing his lips hard and passionately, and when he began to suck on her bottom lip, she quickly pulled away and slid out of beneath him laughing her head off as Caleb realised what she had done and shook his head at her and pouted like a five year old "come on baby go get dressed" Hanna cooed as she heard the front door open

"Rivers" a male voice called through the house, and Caleb recognised it to be Toby's, he was dropping round the blueprint for Caleb's work expansion that Toby was building for him

"Back here" he replied as Hanna smiled at Toby as she saw him coming down the hall, slightly awkward considering she was in a shirt, not wearing a bra and Caleb was only in bottoms

"Wow, two naked Rivers'" he laughed walking into the kitchen and handing Caleb the papers "oh and pancakes, Caleb what are you making up for"

"Nothing he just loves me" Hanna smiled as she and Caleb looked into each other's eyes briefly

"Maybe I should start doing this for Spence, she might actually set a date for our wedding" he laughed, the pair had been engaged for a year now, and still Spencer had not decided upon a date for their big day, by now Hanna and Caleb were already married

"Shes got her dress though hasn't she, and picked her maid of honour" Hanna boasted, Toby still hadn't asked Caleb to be his best man

"Oh shit yeah, Caleb will you be my best man" Toby casually asked as Hanna's gasped in surprised and Caleb smugly smiled at his wife

"Yes Tobias, I will, thank you"

"Oh my gosh you can't ask him that casually, you know Spencer took me out of a meal to ask me don't you ? So you can all come round here tonight to celebrate!" Hanna squealed as she picked up her phone to text Spencer, it had been way too long since they had gone out together and they needed to catch up about everyone and everything "Spencer's said yes" she added looking towards Toby waiting for him to react

"Okay see you both at like eight" Toby said as he walked out the back door and left the two Rivers to themselves again, allowing them to go and prepare for their busy busy day.

* * *

Hanna was worried, very worried.

She was on the way to her and Caleb's first ever ultrasound and she didn't even know what to except, she'd seen it in films but she didn't know what it would be like, what stares she would get from people, she didn't even look pregnant she was only around a month gone, she thought anyway, in reality she had no idea when she'd conceived, maybe it was that one time in her office, or when they were drunk and did it in Arias spare room just after Jacques was born, or the morning after Caleb's birthday when she had to make up for getting very very drunk.

"Caleb, how are you not freaking out" she asked shakily as her husband parked up their BMW in the hospital car park, honestly she didn't know how she was going to keep it together

"You're freaked out enough for the both of us babe" he said as he climbed out the car and moved to his wife's side, opening her door and standing between her legs as she turned and wrapped her legs round his waist "besides, there's nothing to worry about okay" he rubbed his hands on her bump inside of her top "little rivers is going to be perfect, just like they're mama" he said sweetly kissing her bump and then her lips, recognising them quivering as his touched hers

"What if it hurts me, what if there's something wrong with them, what if they're not healthy Caleb, or what if I'm not even pregnant? I barely have a bump, I could just be getting fat" Hanna asked going into a panic attack as her chest became hard and her breathing became unequal

Caleb took her head in his hands "Hanna breathe" he stated worriedly "baby, breathe for me" he added as she looked up to him, her breathing slowing, "follow my breaths Han" and he breathes heavily in and out making sure it was loud so Hanna could follow, and she eventually did, she still suffered from panic attacks rarely because of A, and it seriously worried Caleb "come here, baby's going to be perfect like I said before, whatever and whoever they turn out to be" he said hugging her tight "and you're not fat"

"I know and I'm sorry I'm just being stupid, God Im just so glad you're here with me" she admitted shakily as she held onto him tightly

"Where else would I be" he replied as he took her by the hand and lead her into the hospital, checking her in as they took a seat in the rather large waiting area, the couple sat down on the plastic chairs and straight away Hanna grabbed the cosmopolitan magazine on the table, Caleb shook his head at her and laughed a little "what's the betting you've already read that" he asked, knowing a subscription to the magazine came out their bank account every month

"Um one hundred" she answered bitting her bottom lip and leaning into his chest as he stoked her upper arm in comfort "I'm excited now" Caleb smiled at her and was about to reply when he was cut off

"Hanna Rivers" a woman's voice called, Hanna and Caleb stood up throwing the magazine back down as they were led into a small room with a woman sitting at a computer

"Oh hello, Mrs rivers, I'm Dr Anders, I'll be performing your ultrasound today, please take a seat here while I ask you some questions" she instructed as Hanna nodded in reply

"You can call me Hanna, and that's Caleb" she pointed at her husband who was smiling encouragingly at Hanna

"Dad?" She asked as she began setting up the equipment, Hanna caught sight of a long rod and gasped in horror thinking of where it was going to go, the doctor recognised this "oh love today's going to be an internal exam, as we don't quite know how far along you are yet, and baby may not show on the external" she explained as Hanna's face scrunched up "it can be quite uncomfortable, but it will be over quickly okay" she proceeded to ask Hanna and Caleb questions about their health and how old they were and noted it all down on her computer "ok Hanna that's all done, just go head into the and change into this gown" Hanna nodded and walked out of the room, taking the gown from Dr Anders, she didn't know what to think as she walked back into the room tears threatening to come out of her eyes as she laid back on the bed, she was beyond scared now, and Caleb realised and moved his plastic chair over to Hanna's head and held on tightly to her hand

"Squeeze me hand as hard as you want okay Han" he offered as he held her and tightly and she nodded slightly

"Ready?" The doctor asked and Hanna squirmed as she inserted the plastic rod, Caleb's hand quickly went up to her face and tilted her chin so she was looking into his eyes

"Focus on me baby" he whispered as she nodded at him, and the movement of her head released all her tears and the pain streaked across her face as Dr Anders moved the rod around to find their baby, she was just about to tell Caleb how much pain she was in when the sound of a heartbeat echoed through the room, turning both Hanna and Caleb's head to the screen to the side of Hanna, as a picture of something that looked like a bean lit up and Hanna's tears increased as a smile grew on her lips, forgetting the pain she was in as she watched her and Caleb's baby move about, she looked over to Caleb who was stroking her hand, and watched as the tears fell out of his eyes too, and they smiled at each other, still amazed of the beauty that was there baby on screen

"Would you like some prints of the baby" Dr Anders asked as she pulled out the rod from Hanna

"Could we three please" caleb asked as he watched Hanna wince at the pain when the rod was completely pulled out and the doctor nodded and walked out the room to get the photos "that was amazing Han"

"I know" Hanna cried as caleb leant down and placed a kiss on her lips, she reached up to his nape, pulling him down for more as she entered her tongue into his mouth, forgetting where they were, as the picture of there unborn child was still in there minds, pulling away as they heard the door open, Dr Anders came back into the room with an amused look on her face, they guessed she saw or heard their breif make out session and handed Caleb the images, while she asked Hanna to go change back into her clothes, all Hanna could think about was how she didn't want anyone to hurt her first baby, she couldn't let anyone that could hurt them near, and she was thinking of all the things A did to her and how that could happen to her and Caleb's baby, she pushed her thoughts to the side and reentered the room

"So Hanna you're three months along, however you are very small for this point, that's not a big problem now but could be in the later stages of pregnancy, so before I see you again I need you to be eating three big meals a day, all healthy food which promotes growth, if you don't see a rather significant change in about two weeks then came back here and I'll prescribe you with some vitamins but hopefully they won't be necessary and you'll return here in six weeks, hopefully baby will be then average size by then so we can determine the sex, so you and dad should be deciding if you want to know or not, okay" she nodded towards Hanna and Caleb who smiled back I'm reply

"Thank you so much Dr Andes" Caleb thanked thanked the doctor shaking her hand

"See you both in six weeks, and get eating Hanna" she laughed smiling as she opened the door to let the pair out of the room

"Thank you" Hanna chimed, interlocking her fingers with Caleb's and walking out the room

* * *

Hanna was sat on her bed, thinking as she waited for Caleb to come out of the shower, the pair were getting ready for Spencer and Toby to arrive at there house for celebrations, Hanna didn't know how she was going to avoid alcohol, but that was the least of her worries as she found herself eating up her insides as the thoughts of A and what it could do to her innocent baby, completely drowning herself in worry as she sat starring into nothing but air, not realising when Caleb walked out the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his waist, something she would usually take advantage of, he flashed her a smile, and still she didn't see it, he slowly walked over to her and placed his hand on the small of her back

"Han what's going on" he asked her quietly and gently "I can't help unless you let me" he whispered putting his fingers within the gaps of hers, as she looked up into his eyes with her glassy ones, threatening tears coming out for what felt like the hundreth time that day

"I'm fine" Hanna whispered shakily, a tear she couldn't manage to control slipped out her eye

"You're crying Han" he whispered softly to her, trying to be as comforting as possible

"I keep thinking that A is going come back and take our baby, torture them like they tortured me, I know Charlotte is dead but A could be anyone, anywhere, someone could hurt our baby Caleb, steal her or him from us, there was an A after Charlotte died, it could happen again, how can I deal with someone hurting our baby, they're innocent and a baby but open to the violence of A and what of someone comes and tak-" she was cut off as tears fell down her cheeks, Caleb rubbed them away with his thumb and stared into her eyes

"Hanna, listen to me, I am never going to let anyone hurt you or this baby ever again, you're both the best things that have ever happened to me, there's no more A, no one is trying to hurt you now, you need to believe me" he said as he looked her dead in the eyes and started to stroke her still mostly flat belly "I love both of you more than anything in the world" Hanna smiled through her tears at him and finally felt ready to face the pregnancy that she was blessed with "shall we tell Spencer and Toby tonight?"

"Yeah, I mean they'll probably be the godparents right, and we can tell everyone else when we're all together, maybe thanksgiving, we could could have it here and invite everyone, your mom, the boys and William, mom and Ted, all the girls and Ezra and Toby, it will be quite stressful to cook but I could get Spence to help, she's good with timings and organising, and I could as her tonight to help, Caleb we could even invite our dads, I mean mine will probably be a no show but Jamie will come won't he" Hanna and Caleb both smiled at their idea, as it finally set in that they would be bringing a new life to the world, half Hanna and half Caleb

"Perfect" Caleb whispered pressing a kiss on her lips "and even if your dad doesn't come, it doesn't mean he doesn't love you" Caleb sighed, he honestly tried to be positive about her dad and not hurt Hanna's feelings, but the man didn't even show up to his only blood related daughters wedding "I love you" he murmured between the kisses and she smiled and leant in for more, neither of them could wait for their little bundle of joy to arrive in around 6 months.

 **Just a heads up, I've started a new job and my hours are pretty long, 10 hour shifts both today and tomorrow, so updates may be a little more delayed, but they shouldn't be over a week apart.**

 **Hope you all like, please review, and if you have any ideas in particular you want to see happen let me know and I'll try incorporate it in x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Firstly I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy recently and thought I posted this weeks ago, completely my fault. Also, I'm writing another story, neighbours, and I'm focusing on that mostly right now because I feel like more people review and like that one, but by no means have I forgotten about this, I'm just trying to find the time to write, hopefully I'll update again in a week or two, don't worry I'm not going to leave anything unfinished, but thank you to the guest who begged for this to be updated because I wouldn't have realised I didn't update this is they hadn't said anything, again I'm sorry but I hope you like this long 4.5K chapter**

Thanksgiving and Telling

"Hannaaaa" clay bellowed through the airport bounding towards his sister in law, himself, James, Claudia and even William had made the flight to Philly two days before thanks giving so that they could spend the day with the Rivers and their close friends, Ashley and Claudia had formed a friendship over the years, however Ted and William didn't have too much in common, so they usually endured an awkward silence when it was just the two men in the room, but this holiday that wouldn't be a problem as there was going to be a grand total of seventeen people, including baby Rivers, in one house, the family of four had just gotten off there flight and Hanna and Caleb were there to greet them and drive them back to their house as they would be staying for a total of four days, making the most out of the family holiday, and of course Hanna was still Clay's favourite person in the world, and it had all started when they first met and she agreed to play cars with the five year old, now he was nearing on fourteen and still adored Hanna, not to mention the giant crush both him and his older brother now had for her.

"Hi Clay, come here" she replied holding her arms out for the boy as he ran directly into her stomach, she winced hoping that he had not hurt their baby and shot Caleb a worried look as careful he mouthed back to her and she smiled up at him, of course no one knew about their latest addition and if Clay did he would have taken the necessary precautions, it was just a reminder that they needed to tell people sooner rather than later, and thanksgiving was the perfect opportunity

"Hanna, darling I love your dress!" Claudia exclaimed heading straight for the blonde girl also, making Caleb roll his eyes, he secretly loved how Hanna and his mom got along, they were both obsessed with clothes and fashion

"I see once again, everyone's excited to see Hanna" he let out as William came towards him shaking his hand as he continued on what seemed to be a business call, his eldest son doing the exact same thing, but probably to a girlfriend considering he was now sixteen, the exact age Caleb had met Hanna

"Brother" he approached as he hung up the phone call and made his way over to Caleb, giving him a man hug, just as Clay decided to join them as well, deciding that his mom and Hanna's clothes talk wasn't what he was most interested in listening to

"Was that Amanda" Clay teased his older brother putting on a whiny voice

"Shut up man" James shoved his brother playfully

"Amanda huh?" Caleb added, nudging Hanna to turn around, she would love to hear this, as the group began walking to the car, the four kids trailing behind Claudia and William, who was now off the phone

"James! You are way too young" Hanna cried in shock, she still saw him as the little boy she met the first time she went to California, Clay by now was in hysterics after dumping his brother in a pile of questions

"Hanna, you met me at sixteen" Caleb laughed, they definitely got up to a lot more then kissing at James' age and Hanna shot him a look, telling him to shut up

"Yeah hanna" James replied smugly "I remember hearing Caleb's midnight conversations with you" he teased his sister in law back "and they weren't that innocent"

"Ok that's a complete lie mister" Hanna said trying her hardest to keep a straight face "what does this Amanda look like then, and how did you meet?"

James unlocked his phone and found his girlfriends Instagram, and gave it to Hanna, allowing her to stalk the girl her brother through marriage was dating, she approved, Amanda was very pretty, and she quickly copied her Instagram name and pressed the follow button on her phone "We met in science class, I wasn't understanding the lesson so she offered to help and now-"

"And now I hope you're using protection" Caleb finished, making clay burst out in laughter and Hanna slapped his chest playfully, James face turning bright red in embarrassment

"Caleb" Hanna shouted "his not having sex with her" and the conversation fell quiet for a moment "right James?"

"Hanna, what the hell" James laughed back "I'm not telling you either way"

* * *

It was now late in the evening, the family had just shared a dinner cooked by Hanna and now her and Claudia were sat on the decking in the garden, Claudia having some wine while Hanna used the excuse of doing a clean November after an eventful Halloween night, which hadn't actually happened, Hanna and Caleb didn't go out this past Halloween, they sat up eating snacks and watching films waiting for trick or treaters. The boys were all in Caleb's home office, messing around with all Caleb's software and computers, all four of them really had a knack for technology and it seemed that James had also inherited Caleb's talent as he played around with the firewalls.

"James had a girl round a few times, I don't like it one of my babies is growing up" Claudia whined, while Hanna was finding it hard not to snap at her, she really hated it when Claudia called James and Clay her babies, because Caleb was her baby once too, but she just abandoned him, and Hanna, knowing Caleb so well, knew that somewhere inside Caleb it stilled played on him

"They even seem to young for me, I can't imagine how you're feeling, it must be weird, James being the age Caleb was when you found him"

"Yeah, I've gotten to know James for the whole sixteen years his been here, but with Caleb, you knew him better than I did" Hanna didn't really like the topic they were talking about, she felt like she was about to say the wrong thing and offend Claudia, especially now Hanna was pregnant herself, she couldn't ever imagine giving up the baby she was madly in love with already, and she hadn't even met them yet

"Well you never know, James could end up marrying this Amanda girl, I've seen her Instagram, they're quite loving" Hanna quickly changed onto after topics, showing Claudia a picture of James and Amanda at what she assumed to be a party considering she was dressed up nicely and he was in jeans and a shirt "they're cute"

"We will soon see, but I always knew with you" Claudia started, handing Hanna her phone back as she turned to face her "that sixteen year old who shyly walked up my drive, the reason I had contact with my first born, I knew you and him were meant to be, and in those pretty heels you were wearing"

Hanna smiled at her mother in laws honesty, she remembered back to that day and how scared she had been, she was usually so open when meeting someone, if she didn't like them, then they would know, but with Claudia she felt the need to be quiet and make a good impression "you can tell a lot about a person by their shoes"

"Really mom, you're talking about shoes" Clay moaned walking out to the decking with tired eyes, all of them had endured a very long and tiring day

"No were talking about James and Amanda but keep it quiet" Hanna laughed bringing Clay sit on the outdoor sofa next to her as she brought her arm around his shoulder so he could lean on her, no matter how old he got Hanna would always see him as a little boy

"Hey baby" Caleb said walking outside with William and James as he lifted her up and sat on the sofa so she could sit on his lap, his hands subtly rubbing up and down her discreet bump she had grown after following strict doctors orders to eat natural foods which promote growth, and she smiled down to him

"Hey" she kissed him lightly on the lips and they both turned there heads to join in the discussion the others were having

"Were gonna head up to bed now, it's been a long day" Claudia suggested standing up and heading inside, as hanna jumped off Caleb and showed the family upstairs to their rooms, one for William and Claudia and one twin room which Hanna had set up especially for James and clay. She walked into her and Caleb's bedroom to find him laying in bed already scrolling through Netflix to find the episode of orange is the new black they were up too, she actually found herself standing in the doorway starring at her husband thinking of how lucky she had gotten, she was just watching him, thinking how hot he was looking, the pregnancy hormones were definitely kicking in, she climbed into bed next to him and curled up against his side feeling the heat from his body

"How's little one doing?" He asked sensing her presence and running his big hand over her discreet bump, you would only notice it if you knew she was pregnant, she was still very small for three and a half months

"She's being good, when I was cooking dinner she was dancing around a bit though"

"She?" He asked confused "did I miss that appointment?"

"Just a feeling, a little daddy's girl in there, tomorrow it might be a mummy's boy, who knows" she moved her hand to rest on top of his as it rested over their unborn child, Caleb's smile growing and growing "who's gonna get a big treat tomorrow when I stuff my face with turkey" she cooed and Caleb and her both started to laugh at her immaturity "I've liked them being our little secret for so long, I'm gonna miss it, when we tell people, it's not just me and you anymore"

"It's not been just me and you for a few months now Han, I've loved it too and I wish it could be this intimate forever, but you're gonna have a big bump soon, and if you miss it being our secret so much, I'll just have to knock you up with another Rivers kid after" he joked and Hanna smiled back at him, feeling much more confident about the subject now "but what would you want to call our daddy's little girl?" Caleb whispered to his wife after a few moments of comfortable silence, Hanna tilted her chin up so that her and Caleb were both looking into each other's eyes

"At the minute my list is mostly boys" Hanna laughed "Harley is at the top, that could be for a boy or girl, but I've always liked the name River for a girl, but I guess that ones out the window considering I am not calling any one of our kids River Rivers, that's even worse than Caleb Jr."

"Guess that's my fault then" he laughed kissing his wife's lips "I did make a list at work, and one girl name stuck out to me" Caleb admitted as Hanna let out a big smile, she found it adorable that Caleb was so in love with their baby already

"Tell me then"

Hanna laughed as caleb told her the baby name he had been thinking of, although he hadn't found a middle name yet "Bella"

Hanna smiled as she heard the name and it repeated seeing if she liked it "it's adorable Caleb, I would have never thought of it" she whispered, bringing her lips to her husbands and climbing onto him, knocking the laptop onto the floor as she moved to straddle him, leaning down to kiss him lips once again, he grabbed her head from behind, keeping her lips in place as he entered his tongue into her mouth and moved his other hand to her bare ass cheek, squeezing it so she rolled against him "Caleb you're mom and brothers are probably awake still" Hanna whispered, momentarily stopping their kiss, Caleb quickly brought his lips back to hers

"They know we have sex Han" he said as he flipped them over and she reached down to the waist band of his boxers, overtaken by her hormones as the thought having to be quiet because of all the people around them turned her on even more and pulled them down as far as she could reach and he took them the rest of the way down, as he fiddled with her thong, making her more and more ready for him, before he pushed it down her legs and out the way "you're beautiful" he said as he leant up from her and admired his wife, his eyes focusing on her baby bump as he rubbed it softly, before entering her slowly and passionately, over and over again.

* * *

Today was thanksgiving, hosted at the Rivers house, and Hanna was stressed, stressed beyond stressed.

Caleb had been upstairs, supposedly cleaning the house ready for their guests for an hour, but when she had just gone into check on them after preparing all the food she would need, she found her twenty four year old husband gossiping and making snide remarks while playing Xbox with his two brothers in their games room, it was not helping her stress levels at all and the fact he hasn't tidied an inch of the house really really got on her nerves. So when William decided to take the boys on a thanksgiving morning run Hanna was ecstatic as it left Hanna and Claudia with extra boy free time to get ready for the day, both choosing attire that went with holiday season but still looking stylish as ever, it was now 10am and everyone would arrive at about midday so that everyone could catch up before the dinner was served and Hanna and Caleb told everyone about their new family member.

"Hello wife" Caleb greeted Hanna, out of breath and sweaty as him his brothers and his step dad walked in the patio doors at the back of the house, he leant in for a kiss but Hanna pulled away immediately

"Go shower, then kiss me" Hanna said bluntly and Caleb smirked up at her, he always knew how to wind her up even more when she was annoyed, to the point where even she found it funny "you're oldest son is a big annoying kid" Hanna moaned to Claudia who was busy chopping carrots

"I can see that" she laughed carrying the chopped carrots to the other cut vegetables "I think the boys bring it out in him though, good luck when you have one" Claudia laughed, and Hanna tried to act as natural as possible, which by the looks of it, Claudia did not buy, given the look she was shooting her way

"Hanny!" A voice called from the hallway, and Hanna straight away knew who it was, only one person stilled called her that nickname, her grandmother

"Hold on Claudia that's my grandma, she's very..well, you'll see" Hanna stuttered as she ran out into the hall to greet her mom, Ted and Regina "grandma" Hanna squealed running into her grandmas arms

"Wheres that boy toy of yours baby" Regina asked looking around for Caleb, as Hanna moved on to welcome her mom and Ted

"His taking a shower I think, he just got back from a run with his stepdad and brothers, I'll go find him, his mom, Claudia is in there, mom will introduce you"

"Hanny, I have to empty myself first, where's the toilet in this big house of yours?" Regina asked as Hanna guided her to the downstairs toilet, then running up the stairs to find her husband

"Hey, things are getting a bit crazy down there" Hanna laughed walking into her bedroom to see Caleb in his towel "babe, what's wrong?" She asked him, sensing that something was up with him, she could always do that

"I'm just thinking" he replied as he sat down at the bottom of the bed, Hanna automatically moved to sit next to him, moving a hand to his thigh, encouraging him to go on "you know how many of these days I spent alone, waiting for someone to come and save me, waiting for my mom to come find me?" He asked referring to thanksgiving "I honestly thought days like today were worthless, because what's to celebrate when you have no one that loves you or even cares about you to celebrate with and now, I'm here with you, my wife and the person I love most in the world, and a little baby inside of you, I have a family Han, it's so surreal, I just needed to take a breather, some times it's overwhelming" he said, as a tear escaped his eye, Hanna always knew he was still a bit broken from his childhood, and that would never really fully go away, it will always be a part of him "but I keep blinking, thinking that I'm gonna wake up and be back in the foster house, alone"

Hanna moved her hand round to her husbands face and wiped away his tears, like he did to her every time she cried "it's ok to feel these things Caleb" she said hoping to cheer him up "but you should know that, you're not dreaming, I'm real, and baby is real, Caleb your family is real and they love you so much, it wouldn't be a family without you, you probably already know this but you're our rock" she finished moving his hand down to rub her stomach "we love you" Hanna's hands were now cupping Caleb's face, as he he moved his to cup hers and brought her in for a kiss, it deepened as her hands went to his nape and began pulling at the roots of his hair as he bit her lip and slid his tongue into her mouth, she doing the exact same as their tongues began a battle for a timeless period, until Hanna finally pulled away, stroking Caleb's face "come on, I know someone who wants to see you" she said referring to her grandmother, who loved to embarrass Caleb by telling him how good looking he was.

* * *

It was now around one in the afternoon, and there was herds of people in the Rivers house, Hanna, Spencer, Claudia and Ashley were taking care of the food situation, while Caleb, Ezra, Toby and Caleb's dad Jamie were drinking beer and watching the holiday tv with James and Clay sitting on the sofa, every so often Caleb would give them a swig of his drink without William or Claudia seeing while he Caleb held a four month old wriggling Jacques showing Hanna his natural fatherly instincts as she subtly checked him out once in a while, Regina was deep in conversation with few amused Alison, Emily and aria, which left Ted and William to bond over a subject they had in common, which they had just found out was golf, and they had planned a get away for a weekend of golfing at one point in time, honestly the place was crazy, Hanna couldn't even count the number of faces around her, and moments like this reminded Caleb of why he brought a house with a dining room with enough room to seat twenty, but they would never be doing this again, baby number two will be announced through the post most likely.

"Caleb" Hanna shouted out over all the voices, and a few seconds later, Caleb and a smiling Jacques appeared "hi baby, are you having fun with uncle Caleb, yes you are" Hanna laughed cooing at the baby in her husbands arms as he showed her a big grin and a tiny baby laugh "let me have him" she whined taking the baby from Caleb, but he continued to stroke his cheek with his index finger, and they stood in silence for a while completely relaxed watching the baby

"Han, you wanted something?" Caleb asked, both their minds went blank after seeing baby Jacques

"Oh yeah, could you go set up the dining room please, go with my mom and your mom and carry all the stuff through" she asked pointing subtly down to her bump as to why she couldn't lift any of the plates, some were not and she didn't want to risk anything, Caleb nodded kissing her on the forehead quickly and saying bye to Jaques as Hanna and Spencer strolled over to the other girls

"I had thirteen, thirteen stitches" Regina admitted as Emily slightly turned up her nose, and so did Spencer and Hanna as they realised what Hanna's grandma was talking about

"Shall we go.."

"Yeah" Spencer answered certain, there was no way Hanna was listening to retinas birthing stories

"Any updates on the wedding?" Hanna asked her best friend hoping she would have at least set the date

"Well, we've decided this may, either the 12th or 24th" Spencer admitted with the biggest smile plastered on her face "in Italy" she added and Hanna squealed like a little girl

"Italy Spencer, that is so not fair, you lucky bitch" Hanna gushed, undoubtably wishing she had gone for Italy, but she wouldn't change her day for the world

"Yes italy, and I know you're going to be massive or even have a mini you by then but you'll still coming right" Spencer was still the only person who knew about Hanna's pregnancy, apart from Caleb, and sometimes she even forgot that Spencer knew "how have they been recently?"

"Moving a lot more, and I finally feel like Im getting a bump, so perfect time to tell people so I don't have to attempt hiding it, I'm lucky I've gotten away with it this long" Hanna said pulling up her top to show Spencer her bloated looking stomach

"Oh my gosh, you've grown so much even since last week"

"I'm gonna be mistaken for Shamoo soon, do you remember Aria, God I don't ever want to be that miserable" Hanna laughed pulling her top down and rubbing her belly "but I guess there's now going back once you have a few potential names and are about to spill to everyone"

"You have to tell me now!" Spencer squealed at Hanna

"No we don't even know if they're a boy or girl yet, so no, and we don't have a middle name, but Caleb actually found the name for a girl, and have you seen him with Jacques, it's melting my heart how sweet he is being" Hanna said walking into the dining room to see how Caleb and their moms were doing with the setting up "just look at him" Hanna whispered to Spencer as she watched Caleb, the way his muscles twitched when he laid something out and the way he smiled at something one of the women said, he lifted his head to see Hanna standing in the door way and walked over to her

"We're ready for people now babe" he said pointing to the finished table "you did a brilliant job with the food" he added, knowing how stressed out she had been as he brought his hand to her lower back and rubbing it "just a few more minutes until it's out" he added and Hanna smiled to him

"Can we wait till after dinner, I want it to be about us, not a million baby questions while I'm trying to devour the turkey I slaved away cooking for five hours" Caleb laughed at his wife and nodded

"Anything for you bambam" he got a smack in the chest after referring to her as a cave woman

* * *

Everyone was now sat around the table and beginning to finish off their meals, Hanna and Caleb watched like Hawks as they tried to find the perfect moment to begin, Caleb, spotting that aria had just had the last bite of her dinner, took Hanna's hand in his and stood up at his place at the end of the table, with Hanna shortly following him to the left "we both hope you all enjoyed your thanksgiving meal, but we aren't crazy and there is a reason we asked all of you here today, because funnily enough Hanna doesn't enjoy slaving over food for six hours" Caleb laughed and stroked Hanna's hand that was in his

"We asked you all here, and my dad but he had other better plans, because we need to tell you something" Hanna said "we're four months pregnant" they both smiled as congratulations went all around the table and Hanna peeled off her baggy top, so she could show off her tiny bump she was very proud of and at all costs Caleb avoided Regina Marin, not wanting to here an anecdote of her labour experience, he watched as he leant up against the cabinet, Hanna engaging in conversation with her friends and family about the baby, Ashley Marin wasn't too happy that her daughter had hidden this from her for a long four months but her bump clearly in show and Caleb could only think about how lucky he had become, and how his bad childhood was completely forgotten when he looked at his amazing wife, whom he loved the most in the world.

 **review please, good or bad x**


End file.
